Nuevo Comienzo
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: La tierra muere y Hinata debe empezar de nuevo en otro planeta. Estaba aterrorizada, aunque lo que encontró la asustó, le provocó tanta ternura y confianza que no puede no rendirse a los brazos del extraño ser que juro protegerla...
1. Argumento

**_Argumento_**

La Tierra está prácticamente muerta. Con explosión de meteoros enmedio, la lanzadera que aborda Hinata toma vuelo en un último esfuerzo para salvar vidas humanas. Con poca comida, poca agua y ocho polizones la situación es volátil, durante su trayecto hacia el nuevo planeta, Ulsy.

Un agujero de gusano y un accidente son su perdición. Mientras huyen en los alrededores extraños de un planeta aún más extraño, dos de los pilotos de la lanzadera de Hinata son asesinados por una enorme criatura de ébano con colmillos blancos como el marfil.

Naruto es un guerrero Castian de pura sangre que piensa que su planeta ha sido asaltado. Cuando se encuentra con el pequeño ser que se encoge a él, queda intrigado. Después de cuatrocientos años y la inmortalidad virtual, Naruto pensó que lo había visto todo. Cuando el ser frente a él se declara a sí misma como una mujer humana, está más allá de sorprendido.

Las mujeres han sido extinguidas, desde que él puede recordar. Pero no se puede negar su dulce aroma.

Un aliento inhalado es todo lo que hace falta para dejar caer su armadura y revelar el musculoso macho bronceado que hay bajo su escudo. Naruto había considerado impenetrable su armadura. Pero un solo toque de una mano esbelta y se da cuenta de que está impotente frente a la pequeña humana que necesita tener a toda costa.


	2. Lejos de la Tierra

Capítulo Uno

-"¡Ponte en ello, Hinata, ahora!"- le gritó una voz.

Hinata no podía moverse, estaba demasiado aterrorizada y sus pies se sentían como plomo bajo ella. Los eventos catastróficos paralizaron sus movimientos. Fuego ardía en torno a su transbordador espacial. Las explosiones estaban a su izquierda y derecha cuando una lluvia de meteoritos explotaron a su alrededor.

Los árboles se redujeron a cerillas como bombas afectados por bolas de fuego. El pequeño estanque a su izquierda fue invadido. El meteorito golpeó y luego chisporroteó produciendo una niebla en la cubierta. El agua explotó en una masa del tamaño de una bola de cañón. Las olas se elevaron altas como en la cascada de una ducha, cayendo sobre todo lo que estaba a su alcance. En todas partes en las que Hinata miraba, las personas estaban cayendo a su muerte, siendo volados en pedazos. Llamas corrían zigzagueando sin ningún destino aparente, sin ser registradas.

Podía ver piernas moverse bajo el fuego. ¿Cómo podía el fuego dispararse? Fue surrealista cuando la masa ardiente cayó lentamente al suelo, aureolado en un baile de tonos rojo y naranja. La carne quemada dejo una huella en su memoria gracias a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Emitió un gemido ahogado.

Hinata volvió la cabeza lentamente. Podía escuchar las voces de los que la rodeaban, las registró pero se deslizaron de sus oídos como el agua. Sonaban demasiadas a la vez. Era como estar en un estadio lleno de gente. En poco tiempo, su corazón latía como un grifo que goteaba en la tranquilidad de la noche. Se sentía mareada luego se recordó respirar. Su respiración era como un zumbido al aspirar. Aclaró sus pensamientos y su mente confusa, pudo oír de nuevo.

Las mujeres rogaban al piloto de Hinata que llevara a sus hijos a bordo.

Manos suplicantes se aferraron a él, los niños gritando, gemían y se aferraban a sus madres con manos como pinzas de presión. Caras diminutas llenas de pánico y traición ¿Por qué sus madres los regalarían? A Hinata le pareció la última prueba de amor de una madre, dejar ir a alguien que amas desesperadamente por su bienestar. Podía sentir su corazón romperse cuando las madres se declararon. Pero sabía que el capitán de la nave diría que no, no podía llevarlos. No había ninguna habitación.

La Tierra se estaba muriendo y sólo unos pocos elegidos podrían ser transportados a una colonia de Nuevo Mundo. No tenían mucho tiempo, mucho menos ahora.

Una mano la agarró del codo, los dedos clavándose en su suave carne, la hizo girar con fuerza alrededor, arriba en la lanzadera. Tropezó y fue arrastrada en posición vertical. El Capitán Hidan respiraba con dificultad cuando él la arrojó a uno de los diez asientos. La escotilla se cerró de golpe en su lugar y casi vomitó por el impacto, chasqueando los dedos y cayendo al suelo de la lanzadera. El Capitán Hidan corrió hacia la parte delantera de la nave, donde él y el copiloto se sentaron en dos asientos adicionales.

-"¡Vamos, maldita sea, no hay nada que podamos hacer!"- Gritó el capitán.

-"No podemos despegar. La gente está en la parte superior de la nave. Maldita sea, Hidan, si nos vamos, llevaremos veinte personas a su muerte"- respondió Yahiko el copiloto, en un agotado tono agudo.

-"Entonces impúlsate, y los hijos de puta con suerte estarán lo suficientemente cerca de la Tierra para sobrevivir cuando se golpeen. El transporte es un pato sentado con los meteoritos. Ahora vamos."- dijo el capitán con los dientes rechinando.

Para horror de Hinata el capitán puso su mano sobre la de Yahiko y aceleró. La nave saltó hacia adelante. Las personas cayeron a su muerte, algunos incinerados por el incendio de la cola. Peor aún fueron los otros que colgaban. Hinata sollozó mientras observaba a un hombre gritando que iba a bajarse ahora si sólo por favor aterrizaban, pero no quisieron aterrizar e iba a morir.

Ambos, Hinata y el hombre, miraron hacia abajo a la Tierra al mismo tiempo. Se levantaron más alto que las cimas de las montañas, hasta más allá de las nubes. El hombre estaba jadeando en pequeñas bocanadas de aire, los ojos muy abiertos por el horror.

Hinata levantó la mano para poner sus dedos contra la ventana. Los ojos desesperados del hombre se encontraron con los suyos y Hinata sintió sus lágrimas caer con las suyas. El hombre iba a morir y no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero podía ofrecer un escaso confort a través de su mirada.

Podía ver su terror reflejado en su mirada lastimera. Su boca se amplió tratando de respirar, sus ojos eran piscinas líquidas de miedo. Hinata deseó poder tirar una piedra en su miedo, para enviar una onda para que no viera, para distorsionar su agonía inminente. No podía apartar la mirada. Poco a poco los ojos se cerraron. Él se había atado a sí mismo con su cinturón pero se deslizó a través de la ventana y colgó.

Se incendió al salir de la atmósfera.

Hinata sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho. Fue misericordiosamente rápido. Su cuerpo quemado quedó pegado al lado de la ventana. Los ojos de Hinata permanecieron fijos hasta que la masa quemada crepitó en una burbuja y se quitó.

-"Maldita sea."- gruñó el capitán. -"Malditos tontos estúpidos, han quemado el casco."

A su alrededor, Hinata escuchó sollozos en silencio. Se secó sus propios ojos. La nave estaba equipada para contener a doce personas y una cantidad razonable de suministros. Estaban casi sin suministros.

Yahiko había logrado colar a ocho personas más en su lugar. Mientras examinaba el transbordador, el capitán afirmó que el dulce corazón de su copiloto sería la muerte de ellos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata observó cómo una mujer se deslizó a su lado.

Era pequeña y las dos fueron capaces de compartir su asiento con otro hombre sentado a su izquierda. El hombre estaba estudiando a la diminuta mujer con interés.

Hinata no era mucho más alta que la mujer a su lado, con su metro sesenta y dos, apretó su cuerpo de cincuenta y cuatro kilos contra la pared dura del transporte para hacer espacio.

El transbordador estaba equipado con una ducha y un inodoro con agua que provenía del océano. No podían perder su preciado suministro de agua dulce. La silla en la que estaba descansando sería una pequeña cama con una almohada incorporada. Una manta térmica fue asignada a cada uno de los diez pasajeros, el capitán y copiloto. A ella se le había permitido llevar una pequeña bolsa con sus pertenencias, no tenía apenas nada; la inundación se había llevado todo.

Hinata vió la vasta oscuridad. Luego volvió a mirar a la Tierra, que ya disminuía en la distancia. Una nube negra la cubría como una sonrisa del infierno. Las chispas se encendían a cada pocos momentos cuando meteoros golpeaban y explotaban como espinillas del diablo.

Otro servicio de transporte que se arrastraba; también parecía dañado, derrotado, ya que se escabullían como perros con el rabo entre las piernas. A su derecha, vió dos lanzaderas más. La luz mostraba a un piloto masculino y femenino en uno, dos hombres en el otro. Todo parecía abarrotado.

Qué tan pequeño parecían en la inmensidad del universo. Hinata se sintió pequeña. Se sintió sola.

Se estaban quedando sin lanzaderas que mandar, la Tierra era demasiado volátil para entrar y salir. Pronto ya no se aventurarían allí de nuevo. La Tierra era una causa perdida. Hinata había tenido la suerte de salir con vida.

Nada en su futuro era seguro y su pasado no era más que un borrón.

_¿Cuándo empezó a volverse todo agrio?_

Demasiados porqués eran pensamientos peligrosos cuando ella era tan vulnerable. Hinata sintió una extraña sensación de traición hacia la Tierra. Fue el hogar.

_¿Cómo el hogar podría hacernos esto a nosotros?_

Se sentía como uno de los hijos de las madres que habían tratado de salvarlos o condenarlos. Nada era cierto.

Poco a poco la inundación había aumentado en algunas zonas del mundo.

Se deslizó sobre ellos. Suspiraron y gimieron, sintieron lástima como todas las otras veces en que a través de los mares se perdieron sus hogares.

El dinero poco sirvió para las naciones que sufrían. Muy pronto, el dinero se detuvo cuando llegó a casa. Partes del mundo se vieron afectados con una devastadora sequía y altas temperaturas. Las infestaciones de ratas e insectos nublaron otras partes. Terremotos exterminaron la mayor parte de Asia. Los tsunamis golpearon, maltratando las costas. Un volcán entró en erupción en el parque de Yellowstone.

Supieron que estaban condenados cuando California y Florida cayeron en el océano. Hawái y Australia se hundieron como Atlantis. Incendios y meteoritos eliminaron cultivos y huertas. El hambre estaba ascendiendo. El sol brillaba inferior ya que el humo de los incendios arrasadores subía al cielo. La madre naturaleza se había vuelto rabiosa.

Las primeras lanzaderas se fueron un par de años antes, llevándose a los científicos y los marines fuertemente armados. Cuando llegó la noticia de un nuevo mundo capaz de sostener la vida humana, la gente estaba asombrada.

Se les había regalado la salvación.

El problema era que no podían hacer lanzaderas más grandes. Las más pequeñas podían maniobrar alrededor de los meteoritos que caían; las más grandes eran incapaces de ello. Las lanzaderas salían con más frecuencia, pero tomaba dos semanas para que regresasen y no había muchas.

Las personas trabajaron el doble de tiempo para crear más, pero quedaban dañadas rápidamente. Los últimos transbordadores que ahora volaban estaban tan maltratados por años de transportar cuidadosamente a los pocos sobrevivientes, que una persona estaba tomando su vida en sus manos cuando subieron a bordo. La cifra de muertos había subido a los miles de millones.

La familia de Hinata no tenía el dinero, el poder o la posición para comprar los pases de transporte.

Cuando por fin llegó su turno, los pilotos habían dicho que solo la tomarían a ella, ya que estaba en edad de procrear. Sus padres eran demasiado viejos. Se negó a abandonarlos a pesar de que sus padres le habían rogado que se salvara a sí misma. Hinata había visto como el transbordador había volado sin ella. Poco después, las comunicaciones mundiales descendieron, las líneas telefónicas eran inútiles, no había nada en la radio o la televisión. La electricidad que antes había sido escasa se convirtió en inexistente. Estaban completamente solos. Nadie sabía cómo le estaba yendo al resto de la raza humana o si estaba muriendo.

Durante un tiempo, Hinata y su familia se habían aferrado a la vida, a la búsqueda de pequeñas cantidades de comida en los restos. Los habitantes de la pequeña comunidad se unieron para ayudar a los otros. Durante un tiempo hubo esperanza. En paquetes de decenas, la pequeña comunidad tenía forraje. Sus números se mantenían lo suficientemente seguros. Si una casa se derrumbaba durante un terremoto, serían bienvenidos en la casa de otro. Las tiendas de campaña fueron lanzadas. Los guardias vagaban con ametralladoras manteniendo fuera a los intrusos. Hinata había pertenecido a una familia de sesenta. Hombres, mujeres y niños tenían caras conocidas.

Hinata conocía a todos por su nombre. Incluso en la adversidad eran una familia de extraños que crecían para cuidarse unos de otros. Hinata había sido feliz, luego sobrevino la tragedia.

Desde una ventana en su casa, Hinata había saludado a un niño en una bicicleta aquel fatídico día. El pequeño Mikey, la mirada de Mikey se fijó pasando por su cabeza y Hinata había estado muy confusa, porque lo había visto demasiado asustado. Un guardia había corrido a los gritos al niño. A sus ocho años de edad había sido atrapado bajo un fuerte brazo. La tierra había temblado, el guardia y el niño cayeron. El suelo se dividió, succionando al hombre y al niño.

Horrorizada Hinata había visto a su familia y vecinos morir en una repentina inundación y un deslizamiento de tierra. La única razón por la que ella había vivido era porque su habitación estaba en el ático. La casa había caído por la ladera de una colina. Hinata había luchado con la puerta de su dormitorio, cayendo por un tramo de escaleras por las que había huido, su cuerpo chocando contra las paredes, pero cuando la puerta de abajo se abrió, lo único que podía ver era barro y agua. Sus padres y las personas que vivían con ellos se habían ido. Estaba sola.

La casa había caído en el río desbordado y flotó durante un tiempo en lo que parecía un inmenso lago, un abismo de desesperación. Hinata había logrado salir a la azotea. Se había subido desde su ventana y escaló el edificio, mirando hacia abajo en la masa rodante de lodo y agua sucia.

Se podían ver los tejados de otras casas, pero nadie más se sentaba encima de ellos como ella; todos los demás habían desaparecido, los había llamado y les gritó durante horas, pero nadie respondió, Había mirado solemnemente en todas las direcciones y conoció el verdadero significado de estar sola.

Se había sentado durante mucho tiempo, con las piernas apretadas contra su pecho dolorido viendo como el agua subía hasta sus pies, luego los tobillos, y después empapando sus piernas. Sus pies se habían deslizado en el resbaladizo tejado. El agua subió hasta que una nave solitaria se acercó, había estado agradecida al acercarse a la barca, pasaron días sin comida o agua limpia hasta que hubieron alcanzado la tierra.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata encontró a Yahiko y el capitán Hidan, Se había desmayado a los pies de los hombres, muerta de hambre, deshidratada y desolada, Hinata había pensado que estaba acabada. Cuando despertó envuelta en una manta de lana, le dieron agua y pan, había vagado sin rumbo por el campamento hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus padres estarían furiosos con ella si se daba por vencida.

Estaba abajo, pero no por un tiro largo. Trató de hacer amigos, pero la mayoría de la gente de allí se había rendido. Hinata llegó a saber por qué.

La lanzadera en el que estaba ahora se había estrellado en la Tierra en una zona apartada, semanas antes de esta toma de fuerza. El Capitán Hidan y Yahiko habían arreglado las piezas del maltrecho nave, pero había demasiada gente para ser adecuado. Nadie sabía siquiera que habían arreglado a la nave, ya que se había mantenido en secreto insistiendo en que era una causa perdida.

Los dos hombres habían informado silenciosamente a los afortunados que estaban llevándolos en su último viaje la noche antes del despegue. Sólo a aquellos que sentían que tenían alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir se les ofreció un asiento. Hinata le había dicho al Capitán que iba a ceder su asiento a un niño, pero el Capitán dijo que a dónde iban era indomable.

Explicó que los más pequeños estarían mejor en la comodidad y el cuidado de sus padres. La mayoría estaban insalubres, enfermos y desnutridos. No tendrían ninguna posibilidad en un exterior familiar y mucho menos en uno desconocido. Se había estremecido con el pensamiento.

_¿A qué tipo de lugar nos dirigimos?_

Yahiko le había dicho a regañadientes que era primitivo, restándole importancia a ello. Hinata se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos, cansada de sus pensamientos. El viaje les tomaría de cuatro a seis días, había poca agua y casi nada de comida, pero estaban seguros de que habría algo en el planeta.

Por primitivo que fuera, estaba floreciendo.

-"Mi nombre es Sakura."- susurró la mujer a su lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, giró la cabeza para mirarla. La mujer menuda tenía el pelo rosa y ojos verdes. La había visto llegar a su campamento hace sólo dos días con algunos otros.

No había llegado a conocerla. No sabía qué pensar. Debido a los ocho polizones ahora habría incluso menos alimentos y agua.

-"Sé lo que estás pensando."- dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz. -"No te preocupes. La única forma de poder subir a bordo era si nosotros acordábamos no comer ni beber nada."

-"¿Durante cuatro días?"- preguntó Hinata horrorizada.

-"He pasado más tiempo."- respondió Sakura con enormes ojos tristes solemnes.

Hinata podía imaginarlo. Sakura estaba alrededor del metro cincuenta y siete, pero no podía pesar más de cuarenta y cinco kilos... tal vez. Sus pómulos eran prominentes y demacrados, sus brazos y piernas como palos eran visibles bajo el material roto y, por un momento, Hinata se preguntó por qué Yahiko pensaría en salvarla, cuando miró profundamente en los ojos de la mujer, supo por qué.

La mujer era una luchadora; no estaba cerca de estar derrotada, nació para vivir y había sobrevivido, igual que ella, Hinata le tendió la mano.

-"Mi nombre es Hinata, Voy a compartirte lo que me den, Si morimos, podemos irnos juntas."

¿Por qué no? No importaba lo que había pasado, o pasarían, su moral no cambiaría. Se lo debía a sus padres y a ella misma.

-"Compartir."- dijo Sakura y le sonrió.

-"¿Estás aquí sola?"- le preguntó Hinata.

-"Sí, ninguno de los polizones tiene a nadie. Todos nosotros prometimos lealtad eterna a Yahiko a cambio de nuestras vidas, creo que hay una lucha de poder en el nuevo planeta. ¿Cómo llegaste a ser elegida? Quiero decir, salvo por razones obvias."

Sakura miró fijamente a la cara de Hinata y a continuación sus generosos pechos.

Hinata sonrió con ironía pensando que así comenzaba todo. No podía evitar el aspecto que tenía. Se imaginó que todos pensaban lo mismo, muy probablemente pensaron que fue elegida porque el capitán y copiloto estaban calientes por ella. Tenía el pelo largo y negro con destellos azules, los ojos una mezcla de gris con lila.

Le habían dicho que era preciosa, incluso el capitán.

-"Me temo que es el nepotismo, así de simple."- dijo Hinata, luego suspiró.-"Yahiko descubrió que él y yo estamos relacionados. Primos segundos de primos segundos, es un tipo de acuerdo, fue un verdadero shock para ambos. También hizo un trato conmigo acerca de la lealtad. Creo que tienes razón acerca de la lucha por el poder."

-"Claro que estáis relacionados. Puedo ver el parecido."- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. Era la verdad; Sakura podía creer lo que quisiera.

Las luces del enlace de repente comenzaron a apagarse y el capitán se puso de pie para hacerles frente. Por un segundo sus ojos se posaron en honor antes de evaluar a todos en general.

Sakura se rió.

-"Tenemos que conservar toda la energía que podamos. Con tanta gente nueva a bordo, podríamos no lograrlo."

La mirada del capitán se asentó en cada polizón individualmente. Hinata sintió el estremecimiento de Sakura.

-"Créanme, si pudiera, me gustaría abrir la escotilla y enviar a cada uno de ustedes por la fuerza."

-"Un tipo real de chico en persona, ¿eh?"- Susurró Sakura.

-"Espero que Yahiko tenga las bolas suficientes para ir en contra de él si tiene que hacerlo."- susurró Hinata. -"Hidan es un culo muy duro."

-"El tiempo lo dirá."- dijo Sakura. -"¿Así que el Capitán realmente no es tu novio?"

Hinata le dio una mirada llena de disgusto. Sakura recapituló y asintió con creencia.

-"Cuando lleguemos al planeta, Ulsy, encontrarán inmediatamente sus cuartos asignados."- dijo el capitán.

Su voz en un espacio confinado hizo que Hinata quisiera taparse los oídos.

El hombre era enorme, al menos un metro noventa y construido como una máquina. Podría haber sido guapo si no fuera tan feo en el interior.

-"Eso es para los diez elegidos, el resto de ustedes se buscaran lugares y se les pondrá a trabajar por su delito de poner en peligro la vida de otros."

Hubo muchas quejas y gemidos que siguieron a su declaración.

Hinata vio la contracción de la mandíbula del Capitán, él era un frío bastardo, sus manos se apretaron en puños. Sus ojos se estrecharon posándose en dos hombres hablando en voz baja en un rincón.

-"El motín es una frase que lleva a acciones rápidas."- advirtió el capitán Hidan -"Es castigado con la muerte inmediata, No lo cometan para que el resto de nosotros tengamos que aguantar sus hediondos cadáveres."

-"Amo la sutileza en un hombre."- dijo Sakura.

-"Algo me dice que estos cuatro días van a ser los más largos de toda mi vida."- respondió Hinata.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-"Bueno, al menos nos tenemos la una a la otra."- dijo Sakura -"Me temo que yo podría hablar hasta con la pata de una silla."

Hinata le sonrió.

-"Oh, no, este asiento que estás compartiendo es mío. Tengo que ir primero; puedes escuchar mi historia de vida. Mi madre dijo yo era un bebé feliz..."

Sakura se echó a reír.

Ambas mujeres saltaron cuando las máscaras de oxígeno cayeron de lo alto. El capitán se acercó a una y se la puso. Yahiko la sostuvo en sus manos.

Hinata y Sakura se miraban con preocupación la una a la otra. Hinata tenía un mal presentimiento en su estómago.

Esta vez Yahiko se levantó y se dirigió a todos. Hinata lo estudió. Era un hombre de aspecto agradable, ni alto ni bajo. Era quizás de unos cuarenta años, con cabello anaranjado. Sakura tenía razón; ella no parecía familiar de él.

-"El aire está a punto de ser reducido, así que escuchen con atención."- comenzó Yahiko. -"Aquellos de ustedes con máscaras póngansela ahora."

Hinata vaciló; Sakura le dio un codazo y asintió. Hinata miró a Sakura disculpándose y se colocó su máscara.

-"Para las personas con máscaras, notaran que van a tener sueño. No hay necesidad de preocupación. El viaje es mejor si duermen la mayor parte del camino. Para aquellos que no tienen máscaras, necesitamos que controlen su respiración. La lanzadera se inundará con gas en breve. No entren en pánico, porque se despertaran. Tenemos que conservar el oxígeno, por lo que necesitamos detener tanto la entrada de aire como sea posible."

Hinata sintió los dedos de Sakura deslizándose en los de ella. Hinata los apretó.

-"¿Nos estás noqueando?"- Gritó incrédulo un hombre.

-"Se explicó que no hay suficiente agua y comida a bordo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Será menos doloroso para ustedes si están inconscientes."- dijo Yahiko. -"No habrá peleas por la comida. El hambre puede hacer que una persona haga cosas peligrosas. Sería imposible para ustedes ver día tras día mientras que otros comen y beben y ustedes no. Habría demasiada animosidad. Vamos todos a llegar allí en una sola pieza."

-"¡Nos mataran!"- Gritó el hombre. -"Tenemos derecho a comer, también... al menos un poco."

Para Hinata se veía culpable. No hay duda de que el hombre había llegado a bordo con la intención de intimidar a los demás por los alimentos para mantener su propia vida. Era un hombre grande; si quería sus raciones, si no tuviera protección contra él, ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

-"Tranquilo, Jūgo, te juro que es para tu propia cordura y seguridad."-razonó Yahiko.

Jūgo parecía aterrorizado. Su cara se transformó en una mirada enfadada y de repente se abalanzó con una rabia. Una mujer gritó, Yahiko rompió su máscara en su lugar y accionó un interruptor cuando el capitán estaba dispuesto a disparar su arma.

Hinata sabía que era una pistola paralizante pero el poder se había incrementado a matar. De pronto Hinata sintió la cabeza de Sakura deslizándose a su hombro y la mano en la suya quedó inerte. La mujer estaba inconsciente.

El hombre a punto de atacar a Yahiko se dejó caer de rodillas apenas a medio metro de distancia de su objetivo. La mano de Jūgo subió a su garganta sin aliento y arañó los pantalones del piloto. El hombre se desplomó pesadamente y se acostó a su lado sin moverse.

-"Frio bastardo."- dijo el hombre al lado de Hinata.

No había hecho ningún intento de bajar la voz.

-"¡Malditamente correcto que lo somos!"- gritó el capitán en respuesta. -"Nosotros también somos los responsables de sus vidas. Duerman ahora. En unas pocas horas los despertaremos y les daremos agua y fruta seca. Entonces dormirán de nuevo."

-"¿Y los demás?"- Preguntó Hinata.

-"Si sobreviven, van a ser bienvenidos en Ulsy."- dijo el capitán. -"Si no, entonces van a ser enterrados en Ulsy."

El capitán miró de soslayo, a continuación se dejó caer en su silla.

Hinata sintió el aire frío invadiendo la máscara. Parpadeó y lucho por mantenerse despierta, fue una batalla que perdió pronto. Flotó en el sueño con una lágrima solitaria arrastrándose en su camino por su mejilla.

_Buen Dios ¿en que se había metido?_

Hinata se despertó lentamente; sus parpados se abrieron, luego se cerraron en confusión. Sintió una mano en su cuello inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante, miró a los ojos preocupados de Yahiko, una vez más, llevaba la máscara de oxígeno. Sabía que pronto estaría fuera de nuevo.

Yahiko le había informado que la lanzadera se descomprimía de gas por sólo unos pocos momentos. El tiempo justo para que tengan agua y un bocado de comida.

No dio a los otros la oportunidad de despertar de su letargo inducido por drogas profundas. La última vez que Hinata había llegado hasta Sakura parecía muerta. Tenía los labios resecos, sus ojos estaban rodados hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza, no podía soportarlo.

Sakura fue la primera amiga que había hecho en mucho tiempo, le gustaba la pequeña mujer luchadora y respetaba su coraje. Le había rogado a Yahiko que dejara que Sakura usara su máscara y que compartirían comida y bebida.

Yahiko se mostró reacio, pero le rogó hasta que el hombre aceptó.

Cuando quedo inconsciente sin la máscara, había estado aterrorizada. El aire se había reducido a casi nada. Se había sentido como si fuera sofocante.

Fue misericordiosamente rápido y Yahiko le había sostenido la mano.

La próxima vez que se despertó, el Capitán había estado allí. Se había puesto furioso, por la expresión de su rostro, Hinata sabía que el hombre la deseaba. Le había prohibido tomar de nuevo su máscara. Lo había fulminado con la mirada; lo había conocido menos de una semana, pero lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era un matón. Sus ojos le habían seguido en torno a su campamento.

Hidan había sido más que sugerente, parecía que cuando más lo rechazaba, se había mostrado más persistente, se le ocurrió que Yahiko no era el único que tenía una mano en su venida a bordo. Parecía que Hidan tenía otros planes, Hinata le había desafiado y se sorprendió, cuando una vez más fue alimentada y le dieron agua. Más horrible fue el hecho de que Sakura ya no estaba a su lado.

Hinata tragó un poco de agua.

-"¿Dónde…?"- Murmuró.

-"Ella está bien."- susurró Yahiko. -"Está en la parte delantera con el capitán. Quiere asegurarse de que llegues a Ulsy viva."

-"Cuando estoy dormida, él..."- Hinata tartamudeó.

-"Juro que no te ha tocado."- dijo Yahiko. -"Pero cuando llegamos allí, necesitas estar cerca de mí. Hidan tiene su mirada puesta en ti así que ten cuidado."

-"¿Va a lastimar a Sakura?"- Preguntó Hinata.

Sakura era pequeña y bonita estaba fuera de combate, era vulnerable.

-"No, él no está interesado en las mujeres con poco o nada de senos."- dijo Yahiko con gravedad. -"¿Echaste un vistazo a las otras mujeres que eligió?"

Hinata no lo había hecho, pero lo hizo ahora. Sus ojos se estrecharon. Las cinco mujeres que recibieron asientos eran hermosas y con grandes pechos.

Los cinco hombres escogidos eran compinches en todo con Hidan. De los ocho polizones cinco eran mujeres. Curiosamente miró a Yahiko.

-"Hidan dejará a esas personas polizones... al menos permitirá a las mujeres. Los bastardos que establecieron Ulsy calcularon mal y la relación de hombres con las mujeres es demasiado grande, pero algo más está pasando y Hidan también sabe qué o conoce a alguien en lo alto que lo hace. He estado tratando de agruparme con los hombres más honestos. Hidan ha estado agruparse con sus propios hombres y la promesa de poder. La situación en Ulsy es volátil. El planeta está lleno de bestias extrañas que no habían notado antes. Nunca he visto una, pero otros las han vislumbrado. Son difíciles de alcanzar, pero peligrosas. Las mujeres han desaparecido, y los hombres han sido desangrados. Nuestra vivienda es patética y con muy poca protección, el planeta es tan crudo, La comida es oro."

-"Pensé que estaba lleno de comida."- susurró Hinata.

-"Es para aquellos que pueden conseguirla."

-"¿Entonces por qué seguir llevando más gente si es peligroso?"

-"Es mejor allí que en la Tierra, Hinata. Algo está pasando, pero no estoy seguro de qué. Incluso hay rumores que flotan alrededor de que algunos hombres están trabajando con estas bestias. Mientras tanto no te preocupes por tu amiga. Uno de los hombres para los que Hidan escogió un asiento en la lanzadera tiene la vista puesta en Sakura. Tú serás feliz de saber que ella también está recibiendo agua y alimentos. No puedo entrar en eso ahora, pero los tres hombres polizones son afortunados de que él no los ha matado. Incluso en Ulsy tenemos reglas sobre el asesinato a un pequeño grado. Ahora todavía me estoy preguntando por la vida de Jūgo. Las mujeres de Ulsy se les están dando a los hombres con poder, Hidan no se atrevería a dañar una, no importaría lo que hicieron o lo que hagan. Hidan le dijo a Jūgo que estaba a punto de cometer un motín, que se castiga con la muerte. Es un hombre prescindible. Todos vimos que nos atacó. Me temo que no hay esperanza para ese hombre una vez que aterricemos."

Hinata estaba horrorizada.

-"¿Por qué, por qué me dices eso?"

-"Para que tengas miedo y te mantengas en forma. Mantente alejada de Hidan, chica."- rompió Yahiko.

-"¿Estamos realmente emparentados?"- preguntó Hinata.

Yahiko inclinó la cabeza.

-"No. Sólo quería tratar de mantener a Hidan en línea, mientras estas a bordo de la lanzadera. Él te habría traído a bordo de una manera u otra. Mi truco era la única manera de protegerte, supongo que entonces tengo más de un secreto que me gustaría admitir. Me recuerdas mucho a mi sobrina. Desapareció en Ulsy hace meses, es de tu edad. Su madre, mi hermana, está fuera de sí por la preocupación."

Luego empujó su máscara sobre su cara. Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir nada, ya estaba fuera de combate.

Hinata se despertó cuando la empujaron. Su asiento rebotó y alguien le quitó la máscara. Ella la agarró, pero el aire estaba limpio. No fluía más oxígeno de su máscara. La gente a su alrededor estaba despertando, tanto pasajeros como polizones. Todo el mundo parecía aturdido y confuso, tal como ella se sentía. Sakura se tambaleó y fue por el pasillo arrastrándose hacia donde se encontraba. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento de Hinata, casi aterrizando en su regazo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- gritó Hinata.

-"Llegamos a algo."- jadeó Sakura.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento obvio para recuperar sus sentidos.

-"¿Estamos en Ulsy?"- pregunto Hinata en estado de pánico.

-"Por la forma en que jura el capitán y lo pálido que está Yahiko, supongo que no."

Hinata miró por la ventana. Una enorme pieza de metal estaba girando lentamente lejos de la lanzadera, tragó saliva. El objeto mutilado parecía una nave de la Tierra. Hidan estaba gritando órdenes y Hinata sintió que su corazón comenzaba a clavarse en el pecho.

-"¡Enderezarlo!"- bramó Hidan.

-"¡Los controles no responden!"- gritó Yahiko.

-"Oh Dios"- Hinata gimió.

Más adelante había un agujero negro gigante, se dirigían directamente hacia él. El motor farfulló y crujió extrañamente. Muy lentamente, la nave se deslizó hacia adelante en un trayecto de colisión con la vacía nada.

Las luces parpadearon apagándose, estaban volando a ciegas. Todo el transporte estaba envuelto en la oscuridad.

Hinata estiró su cinturón de seguridad para hacerlo encajar, luchó para juntarlo y hacer clic, pero su torpeza fue exitosa. Ambas mujeres se aferraron la una a la otra. La lanzadera daba vueltas en el aire. Una vez más se hizo difícil respirar. La gente gritaba.

Con un rebote que estalló desde el agujero negro. Los motores tironearon un momento. Un planeta apareció y golpearon en la atmósfera, se sentía como ser empujado hacia abajo por una ola gigante. Los motores se quejaron y gimieron, una vez más encerrados. Se sacudieron de lado a lado.

Hinata nunca había sido aficionada a los parques de atracciones; esto era como la montaña rusa del infierno. Una explosión sonó y ella gritó cuando una irregular llama azul quemó una grieta en el casco.

El capitán estaba gritando a todos poner la cabeza hacia abajo.

-"¡Nuestro campo de fuerza ha sido violado! ¡No hay nada para detener el casco de ser aplastado!"- Gritó el capitán.

-"Besa tu culo, adiós Hinata, Fue un placer conocerte."- gritó Sakura.

La nave chocó contra algo y se dio la vuelta, algo grande les envió tambaleándose en otra dirección.

Hinata gritó cuando la nave se rompió a la mitad, una sección entera fue impulsada lejos de ellos y salió volando en la distancia llevándose la mitad de los pasajeros. Ella vio la luz del día y árboles altos, enormes. El transbordador cayó al suelo y rebotó. Sakura se estrelló contra su lado dejándola sin aliento.

La lanzadera rodó una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se tambaleó, gimió, y luego se paró. Hinata se mantuvo con la cabeza hacia abajo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza.

-"¿Estamos muertas?"- Susurró Sakura.

-"No lo creo, porque tu huesuda cadera se está clavando en mí."- susurró Hinata.

Sakura se abrió el cinturón de seguridad.

Hinata se levantó con sus pies temblorosos. Con las piernas temblando las mujeres se situaron en el lado de la lanzadera abierta. Enormes árboles con largas enredaderas estiradas delante de ellos. El polvo se estaba asentando para revelar una exuberante vegetación verde, morado y rojo. Nada era como lo que había visto antes, los colores eran tan increíblemente vibrantes que estaba asombrada. La Tierra había sido tan gris el último año, solamente se veía desolación, esto era impresionante.

-"Puedo respirar este aire."- dijo Hinata con entusiasmo. -"¿Alguna vez has olido algo tan increíblemente fresco?"

Ambas mujeres se aventuraron hacia adelante, fueron seguidas por algunos otros, el suelo bajo sus pies era esponjoso y suave, casi rebotando, no era de extrañar que su nave no se hubiera roto en pedazos por el impacto. El aire era cálido, ni caliente ni frío, el cielo era de un azul más oscuro que el que Hinata recordaba, pero era brillante al exterior, comprendió por qué cuando vio dos soles y el contorno de cuatro lunas cercanas. Se adelantó y tocó un árbol, la corteza era tan suave como el terciopelo y suave como el suelo.

Presionó la corteza del árbol, era como la espuma excepto que después de unos centímetros se hizo muy dura.

A su alrededor los demás estaban boquiabiertos y se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro.

-"Todo el mundo, permanezcan juntos. Podría haber peligro aquí."

El vozarrón del capitán se quedó inmóvil, deteniendo el movimiento de todo el mundo. Era difícil imaginar algo mal en este pintoresco lugar. Yahiko salió de la lanzadera con aspecto sombrío.

-"Perdimos a dos polizones. Dos de los hombres que no llevaban el cinturón de seguridad, debieron de ser expulsados cuando la nave se partió, los dos están boca abajo en el otro lado de la lanzadera. Desde la ventana pude ver que sufrieron demasiados daños para estar vivos, no sé acerca de los otros, no veo sus cuerpos."

Hinata miró a su alrededor. Jūgo estaba todavía con ellos; al parecer, se había establecido a sí mismo junto a una de las mujeres pasajeras. Su número era de ocho, tres mujeres y cinco hombres. Los otros debían haber estado en la otra parte de la nave que se partió, se preguntó por su suerte. El capitán estaba mirando a Jūgo y Hinata estaba recordando lo que Yahiko había dicho.

Cuando la mirada del capitán se fijó en el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados, ella reaccionó, sin pensarlo le gritó al hombre que corriera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hidan agarró a Jūgo y le apuntó con la pistola eléctrica.

-"Por el motín."- Hidan gruño entre dientes.

Jūgo cayó al suelo.

-"¿Cómo pudiste?"- gritó Hinata. -"No tenemos idea de dónde estamos y mataste a un hombre desarmado."

-"Todos ustedes lo vieron cargar contra mí y Yahiko."- respondió Hidan con calma. -"Él nos habría matado."

-"Pero tú quitaste de ser una amenaza-"- argumentó Sakura. -"Tú lo mataste a sangre fría. Voy a dar fe de ello. Deben tener leyes en Ulsy."

Hidan, la miró y miró alrededor. El hombre que le había estado dando comida y agua a Sakura no estaba entre ellos. El capitán sonrió a Sakura entonces avanzó hacia ella, con los puños cerrados. Sakura palideció y dio un paso atrás. Hinata se situó a sí misma frente a ella, puso las manos sobre el pecho de Hidan, Yahiko dio un paso adelante también.

-"No tienes idea cuales son las leyes reales en Ulsy."- se burló Hidan.

-"Hidan, tenemos un problema más grande aquí."- dijo Yahiko. -"No tenemos idea de dónde estamos y a donde ir, parte de la consola se arrancó y está en la otra mitad de la lanzadera. Se corto nuestra comunicación, no tenemos ninguna manera de contactar con Ulsy."

-"Tenemos que encontrar la otra mitad."- dijo Hidan.

Luego miró a Hinata y la agarró por las muñecas, tiró de ella más y la besó con fuerza, ella luchó y luchó contra él, el beso se rompió cuando Hidan la empujó hacia adelante y gritó.

Sakura le había golpeado con una rama grande en la espalda, Hidan dio un golpe hacia ella, pero Sakura lo esquivó, se giró y huyó como un rayo con otras cuatro personas siguiéndola, Hinata se volvió para unirse a ellos, pero Hidan la agarró de nuevo.

-"¡Oh, no!"- gruñó. -"Eres mía. Te elegí como mi recompensa por un buen servicio."

Una vez más Hinata luchó contra él, preguntándose qué demonios quería decir. ¿Pensaba que porque salvó a la gente con su traslado, la gente de Ulsy haría la vista gorda al secuestro y la violación?

_Oh Dios, ¿lo harían?_

Una vez más se preguntó en que se había metido. Un grito entre el follaje detuvo a todos ellos. Hinata gimió, cuando recordó lo que Yahiko había dicho acerca de las criaturas en Ulsy.

Podría haber criaturas también aquí. ¿Qué pasó con la sobrina de Yahiko?

Hidan la apartó de la lanzadera con Yahiko siguiéndolos.

Hinata fue duramente apresurada para que coincidiera con la zancada del enorme hombre, pero no tenía otra opción, fue tironeada a través de una espesa vegetación. Todo era tan diferente de la Tierra, nunca antes había visto árboles tan altos o de este tono color crema, las hojas parecían prehistóricas siendo tan grandes. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vió a su derecha lo que parecía ser una rana roja, la cosa era alrededor de medio metro de tamaño y cuando abrió su boca, vio mellados dientes afilados, una lengua bífida salió.

Un ruido chirriante capturó su atención y todos ellos levantaron la vista, un pájaro con una envergadura de dos metros y medio voló por encima. La criatura era emplumada en la parte superior, mientras que su parte inferior estaba resbaladiza como un delfín, graznó de nuevo con un pico grande y tenía colores llameantes de negro y naranja, voló más bajo y les silbó a ellos, Hidan, la arrastró más rápido.

-"Me estás haciendo daño."- Hinata rompió y tiró de la mano de Hidan. -"Esto de correr sin rumbo no tiene sentido, grandísimo cobarde."

Se detuvieron abruptamente y Hidan la arrojó al suelo.

Hinata respiraba con dificultad; se frotó la muñeca dolorida, miró hacia arriba a Hidan y luego a Yahiko.

-"Esto en cuanto a tu tripulación."- dijo.

-"Encontraremos a los demás."- dijo Hidan frotándose la espalda. -"Lo que asustó a tu pequeña amiga debe haber sido grande. Esperemos que se trate de una muerte dolorosa."

-"Eres un hombre cruel."- dijo Hinata.

-"Soy un hombre muy fuerte."- respondió. -"Estoy pensando en que vas a estar muy contenta cuando te mantenga a salvo de las cosas peligrosas por aquí. Y parece que puede haber un montón de ellas."

-"Lo dudo."- respondió de vuelta. -"La única cosa peligrosa que veo eres tú."

-"Será mejor que te acostumbres a ello."

Hidan la ayudó a levantarse.

-"Tenemos que hacer un refugio de algún tipo."- dijo Yahiko, mirando a su alrededor. -"Quién sabe lo que hay."

Como si fuera una señal, Hinata gritó cuando algo apareció detrás de ellos desde la zarza. Era enorme. Dio un paso hacia ellos, ella volvió a gritar.

Yahiko fue hacia él golpeándolo, entonces aulló y se agarró la mano con fuerza cuando conecto con la criatura. Recogió a Yahiko y lo arrojó contra un árbol como si no pesara más que un niño.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando oyó un chasquido agudo, cuando la espalda inclinada conectó con el tronco, aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe duro, rebotó y luego se instaló con el lado de la cara apoyada en el esponjoso césped. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos y fijos, Yahiko estaba muerto.

Hidan bramó como un elefante en carga completa y atacó a la criatura, era un hombre grande, pero incluso él fue eclipsado por ella. Hinata gritó cuando la criatura dio un puñetazo en la cara de Hidan, oyó un crujido repugnante cuando los huesos se rompieron. Hidan cayó; el sólido golpe lo había matado al instante. La criatura le había destrozado literalmente la cara. Hinata se ahogó con su vómito luego se quedó sin aliento, jadeando por aire.

La criatura se volvió y miró a Hinata de pie temblando y gimiendo. Media como un metro noventa y cinco. Se veía como un mutante hombre-bestia o un hombre-máquina.

Su piel era de ébano negro y parecía dura y brillante como una sólida armadura. Los ojos eran inexistentes, sólo sobresalía lo negro. Si ella había pensado que Hidan tenía el cuerpo de una máquina, estaba equivocada.

Este hombre-bestia era amplio y de gran alcance, sus músculos se hincharon y flexionaron. Sus dedos eran largos, gruesos y se curvaban en garras afiladas. Una rebanada a través de su delicada carne y ella quedaría destripada.

En el suelo donde dio un paso, sus enormes pies descalzos hundían un pequeño camino en el esponjoso césped. Las afiladas garras en los extremos de sus dedos de los pies se hundían en el césped. A excepción de una que golpeaba a la espera.

La cosa delante de ella, usaba el suelo para conseguir un agarre fuerte.

Instintivamente supo que nada volvería a golpearlo. Este ser la acechaba. Sus movimientos eran los de un depredador. Las impresiones de sus garras hicieron una presión en el suelo por un breve segundo luego saltó en su lugar.

Cuanto más cerca estaba, sus características se hicieron más distintas. Dos largos colmillos blancos colgaban más allá de sus labios como un vampiro.

Tenía extrañas marcas verdes brillantes intrincadas a través de su frente y mejillas que latían con color a medida que se apagaban y se iluminaban. Su nariz era más gruesa y más amplia que la de un hombre de su planeta. Las fosas nasales se abrieron y supo que la olía cuando respiró profundamente, parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza.

A continuación, le gruñó bajo en su garganta, echó hacia atrás su cabeza y aulló el ruido más horrible que había oído nunca. La piel de gallina salpicó sus brazos, su pelo se erizó. Pensó que su corazón se detuvo, gritó y huyó para salvar su vida.

**_Continuará..._**


	3. ¡Mujer!

Capítulo Dos

¿Así que el pequeño ser había visto lo suficiente? ¿Realmente creía que podría escapar de él? Naruto rió bajo en su garganta y le dio persecución. Sus garras se clavaron en el suelo y se subió a un árbol. Garras y pies agarraron el enorme tronco esponjoso durante un momento en el que estudió la dirección del ser que huía y saltó de nuevo rápido como un rayo, cortando el camino de la criatura en cuclillas antes de ponerse en cuatro patas.

Él gruñó tan amenazador como pudo, buscando pelea. La pequeña criatura aulló y corrió en una dirección diferente. Naruto saltó a una alta piedra cubierta de musgo y se abalanzó de nuevo antes de que el pequeño ser se lamentara, sus brazos se elevaron por encima de su cabeza y luego agitándolos, como si no supiera qué hacer con sus extremidades. Se detuvo, su boca se abrió más amplia y se giró de nuevo, corriendo por su seguridad.

La criatura no llegaría muy lejos, no era muy rápida o elegante, obviamente el sigilo no era su punto fuerte.

_¿Cómo se atrevían a tratar de asaltar su planeta?_

Su invasión fue frustrada por las vigas de seguridad de Naruto. Su dispositivo de camuflaje en la nave era inexistente, su escudo era lamentable.

_¿Ahora creían que lucharían contra él en tierra?_

Un guerrero Castian de sangre pura. Un guerrero Castian que acababa de ganar sus principales lunas.

_Seres necios._

Naruto podía escucharlo más adelante, no era muy silencioso, no tenía un patrón de vuelo, estaba estrellándose de acá para allá en diferentes direcciones, se tropezó con un árbol y se deslizó sobre una roca. Entonces tropezó y cayó de bruces ante él. Cuando cambió de dirección, levantó la vista de sus pies, la boca formó una enorme "O", entonces gritó, saltó y corrió de nuevo. Naruto se rascó la cabeza, sus garras haciendo clic en contra de su armadura, era su hábito cuando lo desconcertaban, una acción que normalmente hacía sin una armadura. Dejó caer la mano.

_Pequeño ser extraño._

¿Por qué no luchaba como los demás? Era mucho más pequeño que sus compañeros de camada, tal vez parte de su defensa era tomarlo mientras él lo miraba equivocándose en su escape. Naruto desaceleró su persecución. La criatura se arrastraba ante él, estaba jadeando en busca de aire. Se dio la vuelta y se arrastró hacia atrás, ahora era una maniobra táctica diferente, tal vez saltaría a su garganta.

Parecía que tenía garras. Garras blancas y sucias.

¡Qué extraño color para una criatura! ¿Es que no tienen sol de dónde vienen? ¿Y qué demonios tiene por pies?

Los pequeños objetos estaban encerrados. Naruto podía ver que estaban empatados.

¿Cómo se supone que debe lograr el apalancamiento sobre el césped esponjoso?

La criatura se golpeó contra un árbol y se levantó lentamente, con sus pequeñas garras extendidas ante él, eran manos de verdad, pero con uñas largas. Naruto ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado por el interés; sin duda era una cosita curiosa y pensó estudiarlo antes de que fuera a matarlo.

Era muy pequeño, el material que llevaba era extraño, el pelo de aquella cosa era negro y azul, corría por su espalda, los ojos eran extraños, más pálidos que las cuatro lunas que alumbraban la noche. Nunca había visto ese. En su profundidad se reflejaba la desesperanza y la soledad y era extrañamente inquietante ver tanta desolación. Giró el rostro hacia arriba para encontrarse con su mirada, tenía huesos delgados, no era desagradable para mirar y Naruto decidió que era una especie bonita. Él se acercó más.

-"Por favor no me hagas daño."

Naruto se detuvo, habían pasado demasiados años desde que había oído las palabras que se hablaban en la lengua antigua. A partir de sus estudios había aprendido el idioma, impartidas por algunos de los hombres mayores pero tenía siglos de antigüedad. Sabía con certeza que esta criatura no era Castian, era demasiado pequeña; no había tal cosa como un Castian masculino insignificante.

_¿Tal vez una sub-especie? Tiene que ser una forma de vida inferior._

No había mucha masa ósea bajo su escudo blanco, Naruto tomó un buen vistazo del ser luego gruñó, dos grandes protuberancias redondeadas se esbozaban debajo de la ropa del ser, Tenían que ser dos bombas ocultas bajo su pechera.

_¿Misión suicida?_

No importaba, ya que Naruto tenía su armadura y con su escudo él era indestructible.

-"Ve por delante y explota."- se burló Naruto en el idioma antiguo.

-"¿Explotar qué?"- Dijo.

Qué suave sonaba su voz. Respiró profundamente, sus fosas nasales dilatadas, olía su miedo. Sus oídos detectaron un chasquido suave, tal vez las bombas estaban activadas.

-"Veo tus bombas, no las has ocultado bien ¿O es que se mueven cuando corres? "

-"¿Qué?"

Sonaba confundido. Cuando habló, vió sus dientes también blancos.

Realmente no debería haber retraído sus colmillos, le hacía parecer vulnerable, o incluso más vulnerable de lo que ya parecía. Mientras lo miraba se dio cuenta que el suave chasquido venía de los dientes.

_Eso era extraño, no puede generar una carga para las bombas con sus dientes... ¿verdad?_

Su mandíbula tembló. Naruto frunció el ceño, tal vez era un joven invasor, parecía joven; olía joven. Había otro olor extraño que tiró de su memoria.

Naruto se adelantó y agarró una de las bombas, alta en su pecho. Cuando apretó para detonar la explosión, la criatura gritó, le dio un manotazo en la mano y volvió a gritar cuando su mano conectó y resonó contra su dura armadura. Él apretó de nuevo, aunque tuvo cuidado de no perforar la bomba con su garra.

La criatura se quedó sin aliento y agarró sus muñecas. Se sentía como carne normal, movió sus garras a través de los brazos desnudos de la criatura.

Qué extraño, no se trataba de un escudo; era firme pero demasiado suave, si él quisiera sus garras podrían rasgarla en pedazos. Quitó la mano para agarrar la garganta de la criatura.

Fue capaz de envolver sus garras alrededor hasta que sus garras hicieron contacto juntas en el otro lado. Los ojos se agrandaron, gorgoteó y liberó un embriagador olor a almizcle de miedo. El pequeño ser estaba aterrorizado de él, podía sentir su pulso golpeando bajo su mano.

Soltó un poco de su presión, estaba seguro de que podría haberlo aplastado hasta la muerte. Era obvio para ambos que él era el ser superior; el pequeño ser había optado por la sumisión. Tal vez ese era el otro olor extraño, los Castians nunca se rendían en la sumisión; no tenía idea de lo que sería el olor de ello.

-"Ponte tu armadura, deseo poner a prueba tu fuerza."- exigió Naruto.

-"¿Mi qué?"

La criatura estaba haciendo sonidos extraños en la parte posterior de su garganta. No estaba gruñéndole y parecía angustiado. Debería saber que si lo quisiera muerto, ya lo estaría.

_¿No podía sentir eso?_

-"Tu escudo, póntelo."- exigió.

-"No tengo uno."- le respondió con voz temblorosa.

Naruto frunció el ceño, su nave tenía un escudo. Las otras no debieron haber tenido tiempo de levantar sus escudos cuando las atrapó fuera de guardia. O tal, vez como la nave en la que se encontraba, su escudo corporal estaba demasiado débil para ser de cualquier uso contra los Castians.

Estaba siendo más que justo con este pequeño, era lo suficientemente mayor como para tener un escudo; tal vez estaba demasiado avergonzado como para demostrarlo. Puso más presión sobre su cuello, la criatura gorgoteó de nuevo, él se inclinó dándole un buen vistazo de sus afilados colmillos. Podía oler los pequeños y desesperados intentos de la criatura por respirar. Aún así, se negó a elevar su armadura. Apretó más fuerte cortando su suministro de aire por completo.

Entonces Naruto levantó los ojos con sorpresa, los ojos de la criatura estaban goteando. Gran Dios de Dargon, ¡estaba soltando su fluido fuera! La humedad goteaba por su cara y barbilla hacia sus garras, lo soltó, tenía que ser un truco, la criatura estaba sin aliento por falta de aire.

-"Tu truco no funcionará conmigo."- dijo Naruto y sonrió. -"Este fluido es algún tipo de sustancia de fusión blindada. ¿No es así?- Exigió.

-"Por favor déjame ir."

Naruto frunció el ceño. El tono de su voz era lamentable y rasposo.

-"Dime lo que es el fluido."- exigió de nuevo.

-"Lágrimas. Estoy llorando porque tengo miedo de ti. No puedo evitarlo."

¿Lágrimas? Naruto nunca había oído hablar de tal palabra.

-"¿Qué es esa sustancia?"

-"Es agua y sal."

¿Su temor creaba lágrimas como un arma? Su armadura actuaba por sí sola para protegerlo a veces, así que era plausible. Sabía que tenía miedo, su armadura no detectó alguna amenaza cuando levantó un dedo-garra hacia la humedad en el rostro de la criatura.

Una de sus afiladas garras cogió una. La sustancia se sentía como el agua, olía como el agua y estaba caliente, esto no era peligroso.

_¿Cuales demonios son las defensas de esta criatura? Tiene que tener algo, cualquier cosa._

Las lágrimas del ser caían más rápido, se veía muy débil y frágil. Estaba temblando ante él y tuvo una idea. Subió su mano a su garganta y apretó una vez más.

-"No, por favor, no."- jadeó.

El olor almizclado de terror llegó a sus narices. Ah, ahora lo tenía. Aflojó su agarre. Fue una pena haber matado a los otros dos. Su forma de defensa era su desamparo. Sin embargo, él había visto a la criatura más grande matar a su propio compañero de camada, sólo eso le hizo pensar que eran peligrosos. Qué extrañas criaturas usaban la impotencia como un arma.

Pero funcionó, de pronto no sintió ninguna necesidad de dañarla. Al parecer, la defensa era adecuada. Sus hombres encontrarían divertida esta pequeña cosa, no le harían daño una vez que él les dijera que no podía hacer nada… una nueva mascota. Aún así quería estar seguro de que no llevaba trucos. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de los brazos del ser, todavía sosteniéndolo, su mano bajó a la parte trasera de sus pantalones. La pequeña criatura gritó, sería destrozada con sus afiladas garras, pero dejó caer el escudo sobre sus garras y tan sólo los dedos la tocaron. Todavía luchaba. Era realmente gracioso, introdujo su dedo en la parte de atrás en busca de las armas, a medida que fue más profundo sus gritos cesaron y se iniciaron más fuerte. Estaba demasiado apretado, ningún arma cabría allí.

Cuando quitó el dedo y la soltó, el ser se desplomó en el suelo. Estaba histérica y gritando algo. Naruto tiró de él y ladeó la cabeza.

_¿Violación? ¿Qué era eso? No quería que él la violase._

-"No entiendo esa palabra."- dijo Naruto.

Había algo más que tenía que buscar. La criatura estaba prácticamente inerte en sus manos ahora, apenas pesaba nada. Naruto la sostuvo firmemente de nuevo, su mano fue por la parte delantera de sus pantalones para comprobar detrás de la ropa el sexo masculino de la criatura. Una vez más dejó caer el escudo en sólo sus dedos y la mano, sin querer extraer sus órganos con sus garras. La criatura comenzó a luchar salvajemente. Naruto determinó que debía estar escondiendo algo. Sus dedos sondearon más rápido por un arma. No encontró nada y se quedó atónito, allí no había nada, absolutamente nada.

_¿Dónde estaba el sexo?_

Un dedo encontró su camino a otro agujero

_¿Dos agujeros? ¿Qué clase de cosa era esto?_

-"¿Qué eres?"- exigió Naruto.

La criatura estaba jadeando y gimiendo y las lágrimas fluían más rápido que algunos de los ríos que él había visto. Hacía calor dentro del cuerpo del pequeño ser y estaba húmedo. El interior apretaba alrededor de su dedo. Fue una agradable aunque extraña sensación. El extraño olor de la criatura era más fuerte y Naruto sintió una extraña sensación de necesidad depredadora. La sensación aumentó cuando la criatura se hizo más caliente y más húmeda.

Naruto quitó los dedos y le dio una sacudida a su cabeza. Podía oler un olor único en el dedo y maldito si no invadió sus sentidos.

_¿Otra forma de defensa?_

-"Soy humana."- gritó.

Había oído hablar de los seres humanos. Se les dijo que eran criaturas horribles sin habilidades sociales, sedientas de sangre y sin un liderazgo real.

Su pueblo tendía a permanecer lejos de ese rincón de la galaxia.

-"¿Dónde está tu sexo, humano?"- Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

-"Dónde me tocaste."- contestó el humano.

Encogido y temblando lastimosamente con los pequeños brazos cruzados sobre las cosas que había pensado eran bombas. Este ser no era una amenaza.

Se veía tan lindo que no podía ser molestado.

-"Pero no había nada allí."- dijo con exasperación.

-"Mi sexo esta en el interior como el de cualquier otra mujer."- gritó con aparente irritación, se secó los ojos con el dorso de una mano.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sorpresa; se tambaleó hacia atrás como herido, aturdido.

_¿Mujer?_

Las mujeres se habían extinguido; había sido hace casi cuatrocientos años, él ni siquiera se acordaba de su madre. No era posible, o…

_¿Era posible?_

Pero había dicho la verdad, el sexo estaba eliminado o en el interior.

Ninguna criatura podría eliminar su sexo para la batalla y si lo hiciera no sería un agujero, solo suavidad. Él podía sentir su corazón comenzar a correr hasta que su escudo lo controló. Oxígeno extra inundó sus fosas nasales y se calmó. Las simples ramificaciones serían astronómicamente beneficiosas si los seres humanos y los Castians pudieran aparearse. Si ésta criatura realmente era una de sexo femenino. Tal vez por eso era tan pequeña, tan indefensa.

_Gran Señor de Dargon, ¡eran totalmente indefensas!_

-"Esas otras criaturas que maté, ¿eran hembras?"- Preguntó Naruto con repentino terror.

-"No, eran hombres, machos de mi especie."

Estaban protegiendo a su mujer. Es por eso que lo combatieron. Ella había gritado por miedo y los machos reaccionaron.

-"¿Maté a tu pareja?"- Preguntó.

Recordó mucho sobre las mujeres.

-"No. Eran el capitán y copiloto. Chocamos en tu planeta. Nosotros no haremos ningún daño. La Tierra está destruida y nosotros solo íbamos a un nuevo planeta."

-"¿Qué planeta?"

-"Lo llamamos Ulsy. Se le dio ese nombre como apodo, pero se le quedó. Lo acortaron de 'Tú verás'. Nadie sabía qué esperar."

-"Estás en Dargon ahora. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Hinata."

-"Mi nombre es Naruto. Nunca he conocido a una mujer, al menos no lo recuerdo."

-"¿Por qué?"- Preguntó.

Ocultó su mirada, luego miró con inquietud hacia él. Afortunadamente sus inquietantes lágrimas fueron desacelerando... se había equivocado las lágrimas podían derretir escudos. Sus ojos llenos hicieron temblar su corazón.

Una vez que entendió su olor, lo recordó. Algo en su sangre se fue apoderando de él. Se cansó de sentir su temor alejándole de él cuando ella olía tan bien. Su aturdimiento era como una droga.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

La armadura de Naruto descendió cuando sintió pasar toda amenaza. No estaba seguro de si la droga en su olor era segura y en estos momentos no le importaba.

Naruto escuchó su grito de sorpresa y se echó a reír. Cuando su escudo desaparecía él estaba bronceado, y sus colmillos blancos sobresalían contra la oscuridad de su cuerpo. Era un contraste muy impresionante. Una máscara impenetrable de tatuajes protegía su rostro. La armadura que le cubría desde las uñas de los pies hasta el cabello en la cabeza, estaba abajo ahora.

Los labios de Hinata temblaban, extendió tentativamente la mano para tocarle el pecho. Era como ser golpeado por una sacudida de emoción, su mano se veía tan blanca y pequeña al lado de su piel más oscura, se sentía tan suave que quería que el resto de su cuerpo se presionara contra él.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, podía sentir su miedo ahora, no sólo olerlo y por alguna extraña razón empezó a sudar. Las gotas se filtraron en su piel mientras observaba, era como si su fluido corporal reaccionara ante ella. Ella parpadeó, su miedo se disipó y Naruto se acercó más.

-"¡Vaya! No eres feo en absoluto."- susurró y volvió a parpadear con confusión. -"No eres una bestia. Eres muy guapo."

Su respiración se había incrementado y su mirada fue sorprendida cuando ella reveló su información. Era como si ella no tuviera control sobre lo que había dicho.

El rostro de Naruto se dividió en una sonrisa de placer. Por alguna razón su declaración le hizo muy feliz. Sintió que aumentaba su frecuencia cardíaca y, por extraño que parezca, su escudo se mantuvo bajo y no hizo ningún intento de regularlo.

Hinata no podía creer la transformación de aquella criatura. Tampoco podía creer que acabara de decir lo que estaba pensando. No tenía control sobre sus palabras; sólo salieron de su boca. Era muy extraño, parecía un hombre, aunque un hombre muy grande. Lo que lo había cubierto había desaparecido, absorbido en su piel. Estaba tan sorprendida que su mano se había levantado por voluntad propia.

Cuando la piel de su mano tocó la piel de él, sintió la humedad invadiendo su cuerpo. El ser que tenía delante era muy alto y ancho, cabello rubio colgaba de sus hombros. Sus ojos ya no eran abultadas cúpulas negras, eran de color celeste claro. Su escudo había abrazado a su cuerpo, porque todos sus músculos estaban todavía prominentes.

Cuando su mano se extendió por la de ella sus dedos estaban vacíos de las largas garras. Su toque era suave pero firme. Abiertamente examinó sus dedos, sus uñas.

-"Estos no son de ninguna utilidad en absoluto."- declaró Naruto.

-"Te sorprenderías."- murmuró.

-"Tal vez en un varón humano sin escudo." dijo.

-"¿Qué fue eso sobre ti?"

Se encogió de hombros.

-"Mi armadura Castians. La he tenido toda mi vida."

Naruto se acercó más y la olió. Ella se asustó de nuevo, podría ser apuesto, pero había matado a dos de sus tripulantes.

Reconocía que sólo había conocido a los hombres durante una semana; uno había sido un completo idiota y un asesino. Pero Yahiko sólo estaba tratando de protegerla.

Él la miró fijamente.

-"Hueles a miedo, pero ha disminuido. No podía distinguir el olor, pero ahora que sé que tu aroma es femenino, mi cerebro lo ha recordado. Hay extraños sentimientos que se despiertan dentro de mí."

Hinata notó eso. Mientras que antes la había mirado desconcertado, ahora un nuevo brillo depredador iluminaba su rostro. Ella saltó cuando su nariz acarició su cuello y su lengua salió al encuentro de su piel. La pasó en su oído, un profundo gemido-gruñido fue arrastrado de su garganta. El corazón de Hinata golpeó en su pecho. Él levantó su cabeza y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Parecía borracho, con el rostro enrojecido. Para horror de Hinata, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer, ella gritó y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-"No tengas miedo."- Su voz era profunda y gutural y sonaba como un gruñido.

-"No me muerdas."- le suplicó.

-"No voy a hacerte daño. No pretendo asustarte. Los colmillos de un Castian masculino crecen cuando están en necesidad y no es necesaria su armadura. Tu aroma femenino lo ha provocado ahora que sé lo que es y lo que eres. ¡Por los dioses de Dargon, hueles tan bien! Tu aroma ha invadido todo mi ser como una marca de hierro candente."- Él la inhaló de nuevo.

-"Bueno ya basta."- exigió.

Ella sabía lo que era "necesidad", era sobreexcitación sexual y parecía que estaba listo para devorarla.

-"No puedo evitarlo."- gruñó. -"Nunca me he sentido así antes y es muy difícil de controlar. Ven a mí, mujer."

Hinata gritó cuando él la agarró, su mano enterrada en su pelo y la acercó más, sus dedos apretando sus cabellos, fue empujada hacia él. Podía sentir sus colmillos en su cuello, estaba segura de que estaba a punto de arrancarle un pedazo, gimió incapaz de liberarse. Un gemido o gruñido surgió de la garganta de él.

El cuerpo de Naruto se moldeo al de ella. Podía sentir su sudor. Las gotas de humedad mezcladas con las suyas propias y podía sentirlas filtrándose en su cuerpo. Su sangre corría más rápido a través de sus venas tomando la humedad de él y mezclándose con la de ella, reclamando sobre ella. Y aunque todavía sentía un poco de miedo, ahora no tenía ningún deseo de alejarse.

_¿Qué está mal conmigo?_

Un enorme alienígena cachondo estaba sobre todo el cuerpo de Hinata y se sentía como un charco de papilla.

El pecho desnudo de Naruto estaba resbaladizo y cálido cuando las manos de Hinata se arrastraron sobre él. Cada segundo se estaba calmando aún más.

Una vez más inhaló su aroma. A medida que se hizo más compatible, se volvió más exigente con su toque.

Hinata estaba confundida, sus manos recorrían arriba y abajo de su cuerpo, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para ponerla debajo de él o besarla. Él estaba buscando a tientas en ella mientras ella estaba cada vez más húmeda entre sus piernas. No hizo ningún esfuerzo para tocar sus pechos o quitarse la ropa.

-"¿Naruto?"

Otro alienígena masculino apareció entre las zarzas. Naruto gruñó, sus ojos se volvieron locos y su armadura subió.

Hinata gritó.

El otro hombre con armadura se acercó.

Naruto tiró de Hinata detrás de él. El agarre en su muñeca era demasiado apretado y ella tiró contra él. Como si percibiera su angustia, él aflojó su agarre, pero era incapaz de apartarse.

Ahora que su piel no estaba conectada, Hinata sintió el retorno de su miedo, se retorció para liberarse, pero él la sostuvo con facilidad.

-"Quédate atrás."- gruñó Naruto al otro hombre.

-"Naruto, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué estás hablando la antigua lengua?"

-"Esta es mi mujer."- gruñó Naruto. -"Es la forma en que habla."

-"¿Mujer?"

La otra criatura se asomó por Naruto cuando Hinata tembló. Ella tiró de su muñeca con más fuerza.

-"Sí, mujer."- respondió Naruto.

Dio a su cabeza una sacudida con fuerza y su armadura desapareció. Se quedó sin aliento en una pesada respiración. El otro hombre también dejó caer su armadura.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Le preguntó el otro hombre.

-"Creo que sí, Sasuke, tal vez."- respondió Naruto soltando la muñeca de Hinata.

-"Nunca he estado tan cerca de una mujer antes. Mi cuerpo entró en necesidad. Qué extraña sensación. Nunca he perdido el control; mi escudo nunca ha reaccionado de esta manera. Sabes que nunca he levantado la armadura ante ti."

-"¿Necesidad?"

Naruto asintió.

-"¿Este es uno de los intrusos?"- Preguntó Sasuke.

-"Sí. Podría haber más hembras humanas por ahí. Tenemos que correr la voz de que estos seres son inofensivos. No tienen ningún escudo. Un golpe va a matarlas."

-"¿Toda una raza de hembras aterrizó?"- Sasuke lo miró incrédulo.

-"No, no todos son de sexo femenino. Maté a dos hombres que me atacaron. No tenía idea de que eran tan frágiles."- dijo Naruto.

-"Tal vez es mejor, si volvemos a encontrarlos."- dijo Sasuke.

-"No lo creo."- susurró Hinata y comenzó a retroceder.

Un alienígena lujurioso era bastante malo, pero un grupo era demasiado.

Un olisqueo de ella y podría estar desnuda. El otro hombre era tan grande como Naruto. Su pelo era de la misma longitud, peroel de él era negro y sus ojos eran ónix.

Naruto volvió a estudiarla. Llegó junto a ella y agarró su mano en la suya.

-"Está bien, Hinata. Tengo control sobre ello ahora."

-"¿Pero los otros lo tendrán? ¿Cuántos de vosotros están ahí?"- Le preguntó.

-"Hay muchos en cada propiedad."- dijo Naruto.-"Va a ser seguro. Sasuke y yo somos los líderes allí."

-"¿Compartís el liderazgo?"- Preguntó con una sensación de hundimiento en su vientre.

-"Cada Castian nace buscando un socio. Sasuke es el mío. Lideramos juntos, y luchamos juntos. Tenemos que luchar espalda contra espalda. Cuando nos entrenamos como guerreros nos sentimos atraídos por alguien; no tenemos otra opción. No es sólo nuestra costumbre, es instinto de supervivencia."

-"¿Dormís juntos?"- Preguntó.

-"Tenemos cuartos separados."- dijo Naruto.

-"No."- murmuró, con un poco de vergüenza. -"Quiero decir, ya sabes, ¿dormir juntos?"

-"Te dije que dormimos separados."

Naruto parecía confundido

-"No hay nada malo en ello."-dijo Hinata.

-"¿Malo con qué?"

-"Si tenéis sexo entre vosotros."- murmuró ella.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-"Hinata, los hombres de aquí apenas han entrado en su madurez. La palabra que utilizas, sexo, no estoy seguro de su significado. Tiene que ver con nuestra masculinidad, supongo. Nunca he usado mi masculinidad."

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa.

_¿Nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales antes?_

Sólo había asumido que él y Sasuke debían ser amantes porque nunca había visto una mujer. Era evidente que no lo eran. Juntos en la batalla y la vida, pero no en el amor.

-"Huelo tu confusión."- dijo Naruto. -"Ven conmigo. Voy a mantenerte a salvo."

Hinata no tuvo otra opción cuando Naruto pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y la tiró por encima del hombro. Su armadura regresó y con una velocidad rápida, saltó del árbol al suelo, luego a otro árbol, ganando distancia, con Sasuke solamente un salto detrás. Hinata nunca se había movido tan rápido en su vida.

Hinata miró alrededor de la estructura en forma de cúpula primitiva que parecía una cueva y era por lo menos de tres metros de alto. Estaba cubierta de intrincadas ramas enormes de color marrón claro. Las ramas parecían entrelazadas para formar una especie de dique de castores. Pero estas ramas eran tan gruesas como troncos de árboles. Por dentro era increíble. Y si por fuera parecía primitivo, el interior era todo lo contrario. Paneles de luces intermitentes iluminaban toda la zona. Consolas con líneas de botones pitaban y cantaban. Era fascinante. Estos aliens eran mucho más avanzados que la gente de la Tierra.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hinata fuera presionada contra el costado de Naruto cuando los hombres dejaron sus puestos para comprobar curiosamente al entrar ella. Cada hombre estaba vestido como Naruto. Torsos desnudos, con los pantalones negros que abrazaban sus caderas a sus tobillos.

Ninguno de ellos llevaba zapatos. Todos estaban bien definidos con penes tensos contra el material. Dios mío, ella estaba rodeada de hombres que nunca habían tenido relaciones sexuales o visto una mujer. Era una pesadilla.

Cada uno de ellos era inmenso.

Un gruñido bajo provino de un hombre que estaba muy cerca. Hinata se estremeció. Él también era de pelo oscuro. Su aproximación fue cautelosa, la estaba olfateando a ella. Miró a Naruto con algo de miedo, entonces deseó no hacerlo, sus colmillos estaban de vuelta.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- Preguntó el hombre más cercano.

-"Esta cosa es una mujer, Kiba, y es mía."- gruñó Naruto.

-"¿Mujer?"- Exclamó Kiba.

-"¡Escuchadme!"- Gritó Naruto. -"En el bosque se ha estrellado una nave. Estas criaturas son humanas y están indefensos frente a nosotros. Hay ambos, tanto machos como hembras de esa especie que siguen corriendo alrededor. Os sugiero que vayáis a buscarlas antes de que las otras explotaciones se enteren de ellos."

-"O capten una olisqueada de ellas."- dijo Kiba.

Hinata podía oír sus dientes chocar juntos cuando Kiba inhaló su aroma.

Él gimió y luego gruñó profundamente en su garganta, sus ojos se cerraron e inhaló de nuevo. Sus colmillos crecieron y parecía como borracho.

Oh, oh.

Antes de que sus ojos pudieran abrirse, Naruto estaba encima de él, ambos hombres tenían sus escudos armados en un instante. Sasuke los separó.

-"Basta."- espetó Sasuke. -"Ella pertenece a Naruto. Ve a buscar la tuya propia."

Con un rugido y un chasquido de sus colmillos en su dirección, Kiba salió de la propiedad.

Hinata fue sorprendida por la rapidez con que estos hombres se movieron.

Las uñas de sus pies, cuando tenían la armadura, se aferraban a la tierra debajo de ellos para darse un mayor impulso. Como un inmenso lémur blindado, saltaron de un árbol a otro. Todos los hombres se fueron poco después. Fue desconcertante ver a tantos hombres poderosos bajo la negra armadura que les abrazaba como una segunda piel.

Cuando se fueron, Naruto la agarró por el codo y la condujo a una puerta de acero. Con un movimiento de su mano, se abrió. Una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró de golpe. Estaba atrapada. Retrocedió hasta que cayó sobre una cama.

Extendió sus manos cuando él se acercó a ella. Podía ver una vez más sus colmillos, tragó saliva. Naruto saltó sobre la alta cama y la olfateó, fue empujada hacia él. Este hombre no tenía sentido del espacio personal. Su rostro acabó enterrado en su cuello.

-"¡Tus colmillos!"- chilló.

-"Muestran mi dominio sobre ti y mi reclamo ante cualquier varón que se acerque a ti."- le dijo, su tono era profundo y gutural.

-"Me siento como si estuviera a punto de ser comida."- dijo y lo miró. -"Pon los dientes a distancia."

-"No estoy seguro de que pueda."- respondió -"Debe ser el instinto."

Hinata era escéptica. Naruto cogió su camisa.

-"Deja de hacer eso."- insistió.

-"Soy curioso en cuanto a lo que son estas cosas."- respondió inocentemente.

-"Se llaman senos."- dijo remilgadamente mientras se defendía de sus manos.

Se escabulló hacia atrás lo más que pudo hasta que su espalda quedó presionada contra una pared; también era esponjosa. Cuanto más atrás se apretó, más cerca llegó Naruto con un depredador rastreo.

Hinata apoyó las manos en sus hombros. Eran amplios y duros como rocas. No tenía vello en las axilas. Se esforzó en su contra, él no se movió.

¡Dios mío que pesado es!

Ella sacó su pie y lo metió en su pecho, su rodilla pulsó en su propio pecho mientras se acercaba de nuevo. Naruto era demasiado persistente, su camisa salió pronto por la cabeza y la estudió abiertamente. Sus ojos bajaron a pocos centímetros de sus pezones. Podía entender su curiosidad, después de todo, ella también la tenía. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero Naruto no tenía pezones como los hombres de la Tierra. Su duro pecho era suave y desnudo de cualquier cosa, incluso de pelo. Miró a sus pezones fruncidos y los brotes se endurecieron en el aire más fresco. Podía sentir su aliento caliente expulsado sobre ellos. Su dedo se acercó y empujó uno como si fuera un botón. Tanto los ojos de él como los suyos se abrieron. Los suyos porque él lo había hecho; los de él porque el brote surgió en su lugar cuando lo soltó.

Hinata se sonrojó.

-"Estás avergonzada."- exclamó.

-"Bueno duh, tú estás tocándome."

-"No voy a hacerte daño."

-"¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca has estado con una mujer? Y los hombres no deben ir por ahí tocando los pezones de la mujer. No son interruptores de 'encendido', ¿sabes?"

-"Enséñame."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Enséñame así voy a saber y no te haré daño. Enséñame a tocarte. Tu cuerpo es tan suave y frágil, tan cautivador. Cuenta con pequeños agujeros aseados, con colores y cosas interesantes para tocar."

-"Has matado a dos de los miembros de mi tripulación."

-"Un desafortunado accidente. No les habría hecho daño si no me hubieran atacado primero. Tú sabes que yo estoy diciendo la verdad, porque no te he hecho daño. ¿Eras cercana a ellos?"

-"Ese no es el punto."

Naruto frunció el ceño y la olió.

-"Temías a uno. Por el otro sentías pena."

Hinata estaba asombrada.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- Susurró.

¿Puede leer la mente?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-"Soy capaz de oler muy bien tus emociones humanas. Es un rasgo Castian oler lo que nos rodea. No podemos, uh, ¿qué es lo que los humanos llaman? ¿Mentir?"

Hinata se preguntó acerca de eso.

¿No sería extraño pertenecer a una raza que siempre dijera la verdad?

Mientras ella estaba distraída, Naruto tocó sus pechos de nuevo. Saltó, pero se quedó en su sitio. La expresión de su rostro era pura curiosidad, nada más.

Sus manos eran cálidas y estaban húmedas con un ligero sudor. Con mucho cuidado apretó y soltó. Su pulgar acarició su pezón de un lado a otro, haciéndola retorcerse.

-"Qué cosas más curiosas, pero agradables al tacto. Estos brotes de flores son de un color tan bonito. Desearía tenerlos."

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa y no pudo evitar una pequeña risita como una imagen mental de esta montaña de hombre con deliciosas tetas suaves del tamaño de un melón.

-"La naturaleza en su sabiduría infinita no dio a los hombres tetas, no harían otra cosa que jugar con ellas todo el día."- replicó y le quitó las manos.

Ella luchó con sus emociones, debería estar aterrorizada de este enorme alienígena, pero curiosamente, no lo estaba.

Naruto cambió de nuevo, retorciéndose ante ella, entonces su rostro se ajustó en una mirada extraña. Hinata miró a su creciente erección. Naruto la miró también sorprendido y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-"Oh no."

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Preguntó.

Si no lo supiera mejor, juraría que estaba asustado.

-"¡Mi virilidad!"- Gritó. -"¿Qué diablos está mal con mi polla?"

Hinata no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír. Cuando la miró con dolor confundido, ella suspiró.

-"Está bien, tienes una erección."

-"¿A mi polla le está creciendo un nuevo escudo?"

-"Hmm, eso es una forma de ver las cosas."

Naruto se despojó de sus pantalones. Se quedó con la boca abierta por su polla.

-"Eso es un escudo impresionante."

Hinata tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

-"Si sigues jugando con él de esa manera, nunca sabrás lo que es realmente."- dijo Hinata secamente.

-"Es magnífico."- dijo Naruto con temor. -"Es muy duro y largo, pero palpita."

-"Es lo que le pasa a un hombre cuando está listo para tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer."

-"Increíble... Ahora enséñame la tuya."

-"No eres del tipo romántico, ¿verdad?"

-"¿Tu sexo sale y crece?"

-"¿No te enseñó tu madre acerca de estas cosas?"

-"No me acuerdo de mi madre. Ella murió cuando yo era muy joven, fue hace casi cuatrocientos años. Todas las mujeres han desaparecido, se han extinguido en mi planeta. Mi padre no tenía ninguna necesidad de explicar esta cosa sexual."

-"Santo cielo. ¿Estoy en la cama con un viejo virgen de cuatrocientos años? "

Naruto gimió de nuevo, ella le quitó la mano de su polla y puso la suya, él gritó cuando ella apretó. Los zapatos y calcetines de Hinata salieron volando por la habitación, él se detuvo sólo por un breve momento para examinar sus dedos de los pies, declarando que eran pequeños cuando movió su dedo pequeño del pie. Luego se arrancó sus pantalones. Su expresión estaba tan llena de confusión que Hinata no se preocupó, al menos no demasiado.

-"Tranquilo, disminuye la velocidad."- lo calmó ella.

-"No puedo. Algo debe suceder."

-"Pero debe ocurrir lentamente."- insistió -"Naruto, eres un hombre muy grande, tienes que tener cuidado."

-"Lo haré. Lo haré."- Su jadeo se intensificó.

De alguna manera, eso era difícil de creer para ella. Especialmente cuando sus colmillos mordieron accidentalmente su carne, en la cara externa de la parte alta de su muslo. Sus pantalones quedaron completamente fuera con un fuerte tirón y le extendió sus piernas. Naruto aspiró profundamente, miró y miró levantándose preocupado. Su mirada confusa se asentó en ella.

-"Por favor, haz que salga tu sexo."- suplicó.

¡Haciéndolo sonar como una cita para jugar!

-"Mi sexo no sale; se queda dentro."- le informó.

Naruto se sentó sobre sus talones y la miró decepcionado. Se pasó la mano por la cara, luego la miró esperanzado.

-"Si trato muy duro y retracto mis colmillos, ¿va a salir? No voy a morderte."

Hinata se rió.

-"Creo que tienes razón acerca de tus colmillos siendo parte del instinto."

Naruto se veía cabizbajo. Sintió pena por él. En el bosque había estado aterrorizada de que la bestia la violaría. Ahora sabía que no habría sabido cómo. Era dulce, en su confusión y desamparo, tuvo que admitir que su inocencia era excitante. Él no estaba agarrando sus pechos o tratando de tragarlos por su garganta. Sólo parecía perdido y muy guapo, incluso con los espeluznantes colmillos. Sería interesante estar a cargo por una sola vez. Los hombres de la Tierra sentían que no tenían nada que perder si violaban a una mujer. Habían tenido criminalidad. Naruto no estaba forzándola abajo de él, ni exigiéndole sumisión. No había mentido cuando había dicho que la protegería. Si la consola en el transbordador se había roto, Hinata estaría aquí para siempre.

-"Ven aquí y acuéstate."- Le instruyó, decidiendo sobre su curso de acción.

Si nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales no habría nadie para compararla. Después de esto, juró que nunca permitiría que cualquier otro hombre se le acercara. Era simple supervivencia; no tenía nada que ver con Naruto siendo el tipo más caliente que había visto en su vida o la extraña sensación que tenía en la boca del estómago cuando la tocaba. Naruto yació de espaldas. Hinata a horcajadas sobre él.

-"Mi sexo tiene que permanecer en el interior para que podamos unirnos."

-"¿Cómo?"- Susurró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Como esto."

Hinata agarró su polla y se colocó sobre ella. Con mucho cuidado, empezó a bajar. Era grande y gruesa, le costó trabajo bajarse a sí misma. Naruto estaba gimiendo profundamente en su garganta. Sus manos se aferraron en puños.

Cuando Hinata se acomodó en él, con toda su longitud enterrada en ella, se quedó quieta. Sus paredes vaginales se extendieron para acomodarlo y se mordió el labio. Con cuidado, comenzó a moverse de nuevo, pero Naruto la detuvo.

-"¡Espera!"- le gritó. -"¿No puede hacerse ya?"

Hinata le sonrió.

-"No, cariño, estamos sólo comenzando."

Antes de que estuviera fuera de él, sus manos la alcanzaron apretaron su cintura y la arrastró hacia abajo, gruñendo bajo en su garganta, con la cara llena de éxtasis y asombro. Ella gruñó cuando su trasero golpeó contra él con una bofetada. Naruto la empujó hacia arriba, luego la tiró hacia abajo de nuevo.

Dios mío, era fuerte.

Ella abrió la boca, sus dedos se clavaron en sus nalgas. Con la mirada de puro éxtasis él la golpeó abajo y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Golpe-arriba-golpe-arriba. Sus piernas le estaban doliendo de estar a horcajadas, al poco tiempo empezaron a temblar. Sus caderas eran sólidas y se sentía como si estuviera montando un semental… un semental salvaje. Con cada golpe, Hinata podía sentir sus dientes chocando juntos y ella sabía que tenía que tomar el control de éste o sus entrañas se verían como gelatina en poco tiempo. Cuando la bajó de golpe hacia él otra vez, le tomó sus manos, en realidad las apretó fuera de ella, y las puso en sus pechos.

-"Aquí, juega con ellos."

-"No he jugado con juguetes en mucho tiempo."- murmuró, pero parecía interesado.

-"No son juguetes."- le dijo entre dientes y luego se dio cuenta de que era culpa suya con su mala elección de palabras.

-"¿Por qué tienes esto?"- Sus dedos tiró de sus pezones.

-"Si alguna vez me embarazo, puedo utilizarlos para amamantar a mi bebé."

Su interés desaceleró su dramático empuje y Hinata estaba empezando a disfrutar de la sensación de él estando dentro de ella.

-"¿Que es amamantar?"

Hinata se mantuvo inmóvil.

-"¿Nunca has visto un amamantamiento de los animales a sus crías?"

-"Te lo dije, no hay hembras en mi planeta."

Hinata se sorprendió.

-"¿Ninguna en absoluto?"

-"Ninguna."

Sus manos dejaron sus pechos para levantarla y entonces tirar de ella de nuevo.

-"Amamantar significa que mis pechos se llenan de leche y saldría de mis pezones."

-"¿El bebé lo succiona?"- Preguntó con interés.

-"Sí."

-"Esto se siente muy bien."- gimió.

Este hombre tenía una increíble resistencia. Hinata se estaba cansando. Él no tenía experiencia y trató de enseñarle lo que le gustaba, pero estaba demasiado obsesionado con el único acto que estaba realizando. Follarla. Era mejor dejar que él tuviera lo que quería.

La próxima vez, sin embargo, estarían haciéndolo a su manera. Ella puso las dos manos en su pecho y lo montó duro. Parecía estar tomando mucho tiempo para que él se corriera, incluso si era su primera vez. Podía sentir su clímax edificándose.

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó. Se desplomó contra él, pero él siguió levantándola y bajándola. Hinata trató de alejarse, pero se mantenía enterrado dentro de ella.

-"Naruto, tenemos que hacerlo de una manera diferente. Mis codos no se mantienen por más tiempo. Mis piernas duelen por estar a caballo sobre ti. Nunca he tenido un hombre que durase tanto tiempo."

-"¿Cómo?"- Jadeó.

-"Déjeme rodar debajo de ti para que puedas estar encima. Simplemente no me aplastes; pesas una tonelada."

Naruto la agarró del tobillo y la volteó, Hinata quedó sobre sus manos y rodillas, clavando los dedos en el tejido que estaba debajo. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y se lanzó dentro y fuera. Hinata gritó. Era muy poderoso, demasiado poderoso.

-"Esto es mucho mejor"- dijo entre dientes.

Hinata podía sentir el sudor comenzar a gotear, estaba jadeando. Nunca nadie la había llevado tan duro o tan rápido.

Naruto encontró un ritmo constante y se balanceó en su contra, su mano grande empujó su omóplato y su rostro se apoyó en el material blando, sus ojos se cerraron.

Él era una bestia, sus gruñidos eran suaves y guturales, sus manos eran posesivas. La parte frontal de los muslos eran fuertes cuando los sintió chocando contra ella.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado con un hombre. Sus gemidos se incrementaron y en poco tiempo sentía otra acumulación de clímax. Se corrió más fuerte que la última vez y la humedad goteó por sus muslos.

-"Hueles tan bien."- dijo Naruto, su voz era un profundo gruñido gutural.

Lo oyó inhalar profundamente. Hinata se sacudió hacia adelante y gritó cuando sintió los colmillos de Naruto pasearon dolorosamente sobre ella.

Cortaron justo bajo su hombro. Pronto llegó el dolor.

Le gritó que se detuviera, pero él solo se quejó diciendo que aun no podía.

Era parte de su ritual de apareamiento, algo tan antiguo que estaba enterrado en su memoria. Podía sentir su sangre gotear por sus costados.

Naruto había rodado sobre ella. De nuevo le pidió que se detuviera y una vez más, según él, no podía, pero estaba casi hecho. Ella lloró diciendo que le estaba haciendo daño y le oyó jurar.

-"Tu piel debe ser más suave que nuestras hembras."- gruñó. -"No debe haber sangre; una mujer sangra en su primera vez, pero no tanto. Puedo sentirlo."

-"Una mujer sangra en su primera vez, pero no por ser mordida."- aulló.

-"Sí, por ser mordida."- insistió él.

-"Naruto, por favor."- gimió ella.

Por primera vez se le ocurrió que una parte de su ritual podía ser comerla viva. Estaba aterrorizada.

-"Tranquila, no te voy a matar."- la tranquilizó. -"Por favor, no tengas tanto miedo. Huelo y siento tu miedo. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Vas a estar bien en un segundo. Lo juro."

Hinata sintió cuando él la mordió de nuevo, sus colmillos enterrados esta vez en su cadera, más profundo que antes. Gimió cuando sintió un líquido caliente invadiéndola. Los brazos de Naruto triturándola hacia él y se sintió muy extraña.

Entonces, de repente, el dolor se detuvo. No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido. Sabía que él todavía estaba haciendo algo con ella, pero no había más dolor. Todo su cuerpo se relajó hasta quedar inmóvil. Con un rugido Naruto se corrió dentro de ella y le cayó encima.

Murmuró una disculpa.

-"¿Qué me hiciste?"- Susurró.

-"Lo siento, te he hecho daño. No se suponía que debía hacértelo. Esta fue mi primera vez. No creo que mis compañeros de especie tengan su primera vez. Creo que su primera mujer lucha por liberarse una vez que tratan de liberar su semilla."

-"¿Por qué?"- Preguntó Hinata.

Todo su cuerpo era sumiso y acogedor, a pesar de que la había herido un momento antes. Sintió ganas de moverse. Él le dio la vuelta y acurrucó su cuerpo, calentándola.

-"Lo siento, Hinata. Algo simplemente se hizo cargo de mí. No sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que sucedió. Un hombre tiene que aprender a lanzar su hormona con su primera mordedura en una hembra. Para eso, se necesita práctica. En el momento en que un hombre está listo para aparearse, elige a su hembra con cuidado sabiendo que con su primera mordida la reclama. La hormona la tranquiliza y ella es incapaz de resistirse. Para entonces ya es demasiado tarde, porque ella es suya. Siento haberte hecho daño. Eres mía ahora. Nosotros estamos acoplados. Tú tienes mi marca en el hombro."

-"¿Quieres decir como una droga de violación?"

-"No sé lo que es violación."- le recordó.

-"Es cuando un hombre obliga a una mujer."

-"No luchaste."- dijo.

Hinata lo miró.

-"¿Cómo podría luchar contra ti?"

Hinata quedó en silencio debajo de él. No estaba enfadada, pero se sentía confundida. Afirmó que se aparearon, se sentía atraída por él. Se sentía como una parte de él.

¿Cómo puede ser?

Una mirada a él y sabía que mataría a todo el que la tocara. Su sangre estaba en sus colmillos. Estiró el dedo para tocar uno. Estaban muy afilados y sin embargo no sintió dolor cuando cortó su dedo. Naruto le chupó el dedo, su labio parecía cortado.

-"Creo que se mezclaron nuestras sangres y ahora fluyen juntas."

-"¿Qué había en tus colmillos? Sentí algo entrando en mí."

Naruto parecía que estaba buscando en su memoria.

-"Una clase de veneno."

Tragó saliva como si estuviera tan confundido como ella.

-"Puedo olerte incluso mejor ahora. Puedo sentir lo que estás sintiendo más que antes. Te sientes como una parte de mí, una extensión… no, ni siquiera una extensión. Te sientes como si mi corazón latiera con el tuyo."

-"¿Qué quiere decir esto?"

-"Esto significa que somos uno. Para siempre."

Hinata sintió las lágrimas comenzar a caer.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo vive tu especie?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

-"Se dice que mi abuelo murió a los cinco mil años de antigüedad. Pero algunos son mucho mayores."

-"Mi especie sólo dura cien años si tenemos suerte y nos hacemos viejos rápidamente. Para el momento que tenga treinta o quizá antes, pareceré de tu edad.

jinayu le sonrió. Su dedo se desvaneció por su mejilla húmeda.

-"Tú no quieres dejarme."

-"No."- admitió.

No estaba segura de lo que pasó entre ellos, pero estaba devastada por que tendría un tiempo tan corto con él.

-"Los Castians se aparean de por vida. La hormona que compartimos es algo de gran importancia. Me gustaría que mi padre pudiera hablarme de eso. Cuando las mujeres murieron, casi nunca se habló de nuevo. ¿Cuál sería el punto? ¿Ellas nunca volverían? ¿Por qué recordar algo que nunca podríamos tener? La mayoría de los sobrevivientes de mi planeta son de mi edad, nunca se aparearon, están ahora en su mejor momento. Lo que recuerdo de mis abuelos fue que mi abuela murió el mismo día que mi

abuelo."

-"¿Entonces vamos a morir juntos?"- Preguntó con confusión. -"¿Estás

diciendo que voy a vivir siempre y cuando lo hagas tu?"

-"Sí. Y voy a vivir tanto como tú lo hagas."

-"Pero si tus padres se aparearon ¿significa que tu padre está muerto?"

-"No. Mi padre no se apareó con mi madre. Su simiente encontró su camino en ella, pero luchó contra él antes de que pudiera aparearse con ella. Afirmó que no estaba lista. Murió antes de poder aparearse con ella de nuevo después de que yo naciera. Sucede con bastante frecuencia cuando un hombre está pagado de sí mismo, o por lo menos eso me dijo mi padre hace mucho tiempo."

-"¿Qué edad tenías cuando murió tu madre?"

-"Casi cuatro. La recuerdo abrazándome y diciendo que tenía que irse. No tenía otra opción. Algo se había deteriorado."

-"¿Deteriorado?"

-"No lo sé."

-"¿Dónde está tu padre?"

Naruto frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama.

-"Ven conmigo. Podemos lavarnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Hinata salió de la cama.

-"Naruto, es necesario advertir a tus hombres por si se encuentran alguna hembra humana. Ellas no pueden luchar contra un Castian macho. Todas lasnmujeres capturadas serán apareadas."

Naruto sonrió.

-"Sí, supongo que lo harán."

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Marcada

Capítulo Tres

-"Pero, Naruto, ¿qué pasaría si esas mujeres no quieren aparearse?"

-"¿Querías un compañero?"

-"No."

-"¿Estás arrepentida?"

Suspiró dramáticamente.

-"Ese no es el punto."

Naruto la llevó fuera en la oscuridad. Hinata tropezó y él la agarró del codo.

-"Estarán encantados de haberse apareado. Al unirse a esas hembras les darán muchos años de vida, miles de años que nunca habrían tenido antes."

-"¿Miles? ¿Y si ellos deciden que ya no se aman más?"

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-"Es imposible. Nosotros no sólo somos compañeros, nos unimos. Renunciar al otro sería más difícil que renunciar al aire que respiramos. Nunca ha sucedido."

-"¿Y si mueren sus compañeros? Algo me dice que tenéis ese escudo por una razón."

-"Es prácticamente imposible matar a un Castian macho. Fue por eso que nuestras mujeres fueron asesinadas; un veneno infectó nuestras aguas matando sólo la línea femenina. Fue hecho discretamente, durante un largo período de tiempo. Como no era perjudicial para los hombres, nuestros escudos no registraron la amenaza. Una gran parte de mi planeta está cubierta de agua. En el momento en que descubrimos el veneno, ya era demasiado tarde. Fue hecho para que el macho de mi especie sufriera. Nos apareamos de por vida. Muchos hombres murieron con sus compañeras debido a su conexión a través de nuestro ritual de apareamiento. Nuestro

escudo nos protege de la enfermedad, pero nuestras mujeres no tenían tales escudos. Al matar a las mujeres, nos mataron. Ya no podíamos reproducirnos tampoco. Apuesto a que los Akatsuki no esperaban que encontraramos un reemplazo viable."

-"Así que lo que hicimos fue el equivalente a casarse cuando me mordiste."- Ella murmuró. -"No tenemos idea de si puedo quedar embarazada."

-"No, no. Pero, con el tiempo, vamos a averiguarlo."

-"¿Por qué utilizar veneno en las mujeres? ¿Por qué no simplemente dispararles o apuñalarlas?"

-"No estoy seguro. Me temo que no sé mucho más sobre nuestras hembras. Había algo que las protegía de esas cosas que has mencionado, pero no del envenenarlas, tomándolo internamente."

Naruto se abstuvo de decir que su padre se enfadaba cuando él había hecho demasiadas preguntas. Por último, había dejado de preguntar por completo, incluso sobre su madre.

-"¿Los médicos no pudieron pensar en algo?" Preguntó Hinata.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

-"¿Qué es un médico?"

-"Alguien que cuida de ti cuando estás enfermo."-

-"¿Que es enfermo?"

Hinata se tropezó, luego se recuperó.

-"Cuando uno no se siente bien."

Naruto estaba confundido.

-"Siempre me siento bien."

-"¿Las mujeres no necesitan médicos para dar a luz?"

-"No hay nadie mal en mi planeta. Un escudo masculino protege de casi todo. En cuanto a las mujeres que dan a luz, no tengo ni idea. ¿Por qué una mujer tiene que tener ayudar para tener un bebé pequeño?"

-"Naruto, ¡ese diminuto bebé sale del pequeño agujero en el que tu enorme polla entro!"-

-"¡Ouch!"

Eso le hizo pensar.

_¿Un bebé sale de ahí?_

Supuso que era algo que tenía que ver para creer. Ella tropezó de nuevo.

-"Hinata, ¿qué te pasa?"

-"Esta completamente oscuro aquí. No puedo ver nada."- gritó y cayó contra él. -"¿Por qué no me dijiste que había una roca allí?"

-"¿No puedes ver en la oscuridad?"- Eso fue una sorpresa.

-"¿Puedes tu?"- Preguntó.

-"Claro."

Naruto se detuvo y la puso delante de él. Él era capaz de ver tan claro como el día. Su escudo cargaba energía desde de los dos soles durante el día, dándole la capacidad de ver en la noche. Se preguntó cuidadosamente si las mujeres Castians habían estado ciegas en la oscuridad. Un indicio en la parte posterior de su mente se preguntó si habían estado ciegas por la noche y los machos de su especie cazaban a sus compañeras en la noche. Tal vez por eso la armadura de un Castian es color negro oscuro. Eso era sin duda algo que quería preguntarle a su padre.

Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano delante de Hinata. Su mirada se mantuvo en blanco. Sabía que no estaba mintiendo, ya que desde el apareamiento y tal vez incluso antes de que se aparearan, ella era incapaz de decir una mentira,bpero quería ver lo ciega que estaba en la oscuridad para una referencia futura.

Necesitaba saber qué grado de protección tenía que tener. Parpadeó y su armadura lo envolvió. Deliberadamente mantuvo las luces del tatuaje en su cara oscura. Naruto levantó una enorme garra y giró hacia ella, no parpadeó, y mucho menos se movió. Sólo su pelo se revolvió cuando sus garras llegaron a pocos centímetros de su mejilla.

-"Mejor nos apresuramos, Naruto. Sólo sentí el viento levantarse."

Naruto no sabía si reír o sentir preocupación. Su armadura cayó y la echó sobre su hombro. A continuación, se dirigió rápidamente a su lugar de lavado. Una vez dentro, llamó a las luces, y estableció a Hinata en sus pies.

-"Esto es hermoso."- dijo y dio la vuelta para mirarlo todo.

Naruto suponía que lo era. Era una réplica de su tierra natal, donde se bañaba cuando era niño. Profunda exuberante vegetación verde y roja crecía en abundancia alrededor de una gran piscina de agua. Una pequeña cascada caía abajo desde arriba. El agua de la piscina era del color del cielo. Hinata se acercó a la cascada y miró hacia arriba.

-"¿De dónde viene el agua?"

-"Hinata, es un holograma."

-"¿En serio?"- Susurró.

Ella comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Naruto hizo una mueca al ver el sangriento desastre que había hecho de su hombro. Tomando su mano, la guio hacia la piscina fresca y clara.

-"No bebas, el agua va a hacer que te enfermes."

Hinata lo miró preocupada.

-"¿Es el agua de aquí mortal para las mujeres también?"

-"No. Los ríos y lagos de aquí son puros. Nuestros enemigos no habrían envenenado este planeta. No había necesidad. Sólo tiene 300 años de antigüedad. En el momento en que se formó, nuestras mujeres ya se habían ido. En cuanto a este estanque, no teníamos otra opción."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Los Slocks se mantenían entrando y nuestros escudos subían para que nuestros pies no sean mordidos. Es imposible lavarse encerrado en una armadura."

-"¿Slocks?"

-"Pequeñas criaturas con patas palmeadas y afilados dientes."

-"¿Están allí ahora?"- Preguntó con preocupación. -"Creo que he visto una de esas. Sus dientes son desagradables."

-"No, la química les repele. No te preocupes."

Hinata lo siguió más adentrándose en el agua.

Naruto la giró y limpió su espalda, librándola de sangre. Miró el diseño que había creado. El patrón coincidía con el de su rostro cuando se cubría con su armadura. Era su propia marca especial. Todo guerrero tenía su propio diseño único. Había nacido con el suyo. Ahora su compañera estaba marcada con el suyo. El agua parecía reaccionar a la sangre. Curiosamente Naruto vió como Hinata comenzó a sanar.

Las hembras humanas eran criaturas perfectas. Al menos su Hinata lo era.

Él pensó que era más que eso. Si todas sus hembras eran susceptibles a estas secreciones y hormonas Castian, si se reproducían los beneficios serían impresionantes. Si tan sólo la nave espacial de los humanos no estuviera tan dañada. Él y sus hombres podrían haberla utilizado para liberar a su padre del asilo político. Allí donde Naruto y los seguidores de su padre habían sido desterrados… a otro mundo por asilo político. Volviéndose en contra de su propia especie en un levantamiento por las diferencias políticas. Habían sido dejados y abandonados a través del universo como una lección para otros Castians... obedecer o ser echado fuera. Padres e hijos habían sido separados.

Les habían dado las necesidades básicas de la vida. Después de todo, uno nunca sabía quién tendría el poder y los desterrarían al asilo. Pero ahora era Naruto quien tenía la última palabra. Su crueldad le había dado una compañera, algo que pensó que nunca tendría. Hinata era hermosa, por lo menos, así lo creía. No tenía otra mujer para comparar con la suya.

-"El agua se siente muy bien."- Dijo Hinata mientras se deslizaba más profundo.

-"Tú también."

Naruto le dio la vuelta y ella se asustó de nuevo de él. Supuso que sus colmillos se estaban mostrando. Sintió su miedo, estaba recordando el dolor que le había causado.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato a su cansancio y confusión. Pasó el dedo por su mejilla dejando un rastro de humedad que se evaporó dentro de ella. A pesar de que sus colmillos la asustaban, sabía que no le tenía miedo.

Hasta que la marcó, había disfrutado de unirse con él. La sola idea le hizo sudar, su virilidad estaba enorme de nuevo.

-"No hay alguna necesidad de marcarte de nuevo."-prometió.

-"¿No me vas a morder?"- Preguntó con inquietud.

-"Me temo que quiero hacerlo, pero no va a ser como la última vez."

-"No podrás evitar morderme. Finalmente voy a sangrar hasta la muerte."

Naruto dejo que el agua de la piscina goteara sobre su espalda.

-"Este producto químico de aquí también te sanará."

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- Preguntó con escepticismo.

-"Cuando entramos en la piscina, tu espalda estaba ensangrentada. Nada queda de la herida abierta. Está ya sanada. Tal vez esto es el médico de una mujer. Todo lo que queda es mi tatuaje."

Hinata movió la cabeza todo lo que pudo. Naruto sabía que no podía verlo.

Determinó que se lo mostraría cuando regresaran a su habitación.

-"¿Por qué necesitas morderme?"

-"Con mis derrames de semillas, un pequeño pellizco lanzará la hormona y tu cuerpo se relajará. Tu piel es muy suave y mis dientes son muy afilados. No te hará daño. Porque estabas boca abajo la primera vez, no viste mi polla después de que te liberé."

Hinata lo miró preocupada.

-"¿Qué pasó con ella?"- Preguntó con cautela.

-"Te lo mostrare."

La atrajo hacia él, su polla empezó a deslizarse dentro de ella, pero ella lo empujó hacia atrás. No estaba luchando con él; quería algo de él primero.

-"¿Me puedes besar sin morderme?"- Preguntó. -"Tienes que aprender acerca de los juegos previos y lo que necesita ser despertado en una mujer. Nuestra primera vez, yo estaba estrecha porque no estaba realmente preparada. Una mujer necesita sentirse mojada en el interior para disfrutar más. Es necesario estimular el cuerpo de una mujer para excitarla. Los hombres solo necesitan estar duros y están listos."

Hinata se puso de puntillas y presionó su boca contra la suya. Para sorpresa de Naruto sus afilados colmillos retrocedieron por su cuenta. Sus labios se movieron contra los suyos haciéndole cosquillas.

_¿Ella me está saboreando?_

Era una sensación extraña y ella era persistente. Sintió que sus dientes mordían contra su labio inferior antes de que ella lo chupara en su boca. Él abrió la boca y sintió la lengua de Hinata entrar. Era suave y cálida, se deslizó hacia arriba y abajo de él. Tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que Naruto los cerró también. Bocanadas superficiales y diminutas de aire fueron expulsadas en su boca. Respiraba y saboreaba su aire. Fluía a través de él. Su olor, su sabor, su toque estaba en todas partes. Esto fue más allá de ser agradable.

Hinata colocó su mano en uno de sus pechos, eran mucho mejores que bombas... y mucho menos peligrosos, pero más emocionantes. El pequeño guijarro que ella llamó pezón se endureció bajo sus dedos, tiró de él hasta que murmuró una protesta. Cuando rompieron el beso, ella le guió la cabeza hacia abajo y pronto estaba succionando de ella. Era extraño y muy agradable mamar la femenina carne, creció su envidia un poco por los bebés.

_¡Qué suaves son sus pechos!_

Antes él había estado tan absorto en lo que estaba haciendo con su polla, que nunca se dio cuenta que estaba perdiéndose otras cosas. Su piel era firme y más dulce que la fruta. Su lengua jugaba con él, se endureció y oyó a Hinata gemir. Quería oír esos sonidos de ella. Cada pequeño gemido de placer que él le brindaba lo excitaba aún más.

Naruto se levantó y le abrió los muslos, al sentirse palpitar por estar dentro de ella. Una vez más, Hinata le estaba instruyendo. Su rostro estaba feliz y le dijo que necesitaba más. Quería sentir sus dedos dentro primero, con cuidado, le sondeó con uno, luego dos. Los hundió dentro y fuera sintiendo su calor. Ella se tensó y se apretó a su alrededor. Una delgada pierna se levantó y se envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Mientras lo hacía, su otra mano tomó la parte posterior de su cuello y unió sus bocas una vez más. Sabía muy dulce.

Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron saltó gran parte de lo que había dentro de ella, su relación se hizo más fuerte. Su pequeña lengua era cálida y elegante.

Con su propio pulgar encontró su pequeño y lindo brote cerca de su abertura inferior. Hinata se retorció y pudo sentir edificándose su tensión. Ella gimió en su boca. Naruto sintió una cálida humedad cubriendo sus dedos. Su olor era embriagador y pudo saborear su excitación en la boca. Estaba lista para él.

Sus colmillos sobresalieron con su primer empuje. Hinata se agarró de sus hombros y él presionó su espalda contra el borde de la piscina. Era tan suave en el interior. Su húmedo calor se cerró alrededor de él en señal de bienvenida. Esta sensación resbalosa en su polla se sentía increíble. Su masculinidad absorbió sus jugos, los examinó y puso en libertad unas gotas de semilla, como en respuesta a una llamada. Era fascinante. La primera vez que la tuvo, supo que los varones humanos eran más rápidos para correrse y supuso instintivamente que no hacían lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. Naruto se movió más rápido, sus ojos nunca dejando su rostro.

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó su liberación. Él podía oler su dulce aroma, eso desencadenó su reacción. Su cuerpo estaba listo para recibir su descendencia, se movió más rápido. El agua se derramó a lo largo de los lados de la piscina. Oyó el jadeo de Hinata. Había empezado, la última vez su hormona había golpeado demasiado tarde y le había causado dolor con sus dientes. Había crecido en su interior después de que se había instalado. Esta vez, ella estaba sintiendo lo que no había sentido antes.

-"¡Oh!"- se quejó.

-"¿Estoy haciéndote daño?"

-"Naruto, se siente más grande."

-"Eso es porque, mi semilla está fluyendo, expandiéndolo."

Podía sentir sus paredes estirándose para acomodarlo. Sus ojos se apretaron y ella se mordió el labio inferior. Él fue muy suave cuando su descendencia la llenó más y continuó expandiéndose. Hinata comenzó a jadear y jadear, gimió y sus ojos se abrieron.

-"No puedo aguantar más."- gritó ella.

Fue entonces cuando la mordió. Sus dientes se hundieron con mucho cuidado en su garganta y lanzaron su droga. Hinata quedó inerte en sus brazos, se fundió contra él y aceptó todo de él. Naruto bombeó lentamente, sus manos acunaron su cuerpo contra el suyo, su mano ahuecó su trasero más cerca. Era su turno de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y aullar su liberación.

Mientras salía de su cuerpo, Hinata estaba mirando hacia abajo. Sus ojos brillaron con asombro hacia él.

-"No puedo creer que tuvieras eso dentro de mí. No puedo creer que no haga daño, pero se sienta tan bien."

Naruto se deslizó de nuevo en su interior.

-"Conseguiste las hormonas del amor."- dijo, y le guiñó un ojo.

Hinata jadeó y gimió mientras se mecía en su contra. Su cuerpo aun lo estaba aceptando. Pero después de lanzar su semilla, su endurecida polla regresó a su tamaño normal. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Nunca había visto a otro hombre crecer con esa fuerza, pero sentir su virilidad aún era muy impresionante. Al parecer, Hinata pensó así también, por la cantidad de gemidos y gañidos que estaba haciendo. Sus flácidos brazos llegaron alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos se enterraron en su cabello y arrastró su boca abajo para darle un beso, ¡sabía tan dulce!

Un grito agudo los interrumpió y ambos se sorprendieron cuando una mujer seguida de cerca por Sasuke corrió entrando en la estructura del domo.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos. Sasuke agarró a la mujer y le sonrió a Naruto cuando él la tiró por encima del hombro. Naruto había pensado que Hinata era pequeña, esta hembra era diminuta. Y estaba furiosa.

-"¡Ponme abajo, tu fenómeno!"- Gritó la mujer.

-"¿Sakura?"- murmuró Hinata.

-"¡Hinata! Corre, estas cosas son jodidamente ¡enormes!"- bramó Sakura.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, la mujer comenzó a golpear en la espalda de Sasuke.

El escudo de Sasuke se quedó abajo y Naruto sabía que no le estaba haciendo daño. Era extraño ver a un ser tan pequeño golpear a su compañero guerrero sin miedo. Naruto saltó de la piscina cuando Hinata lo hizo, ella estaba tirando de los brazos de Sasuke.

-"¡Déjala en paz!"- Gritó Hinata.

Ella también comenzó a golpear a Sasuke mientras que todavía estaba desnuda y chorreando agua.

-"Esta es mi mujer."- dijo Sasuke.

Naruto se sintió aliviado, todavía estaba sonriendo. Sasuke se acercó a Hinata y aspiró profundamente.

-"Naruto, esta pequeña mujer huele a ti. Te has apareado. Me alegro por ti."

-"Tú no te has apareado con ésta."- Fue un comunicado.

Naruto no podía oler a Sasuke en ella. La mujer seguía golpeándolo en la espalda, pero estaba cansada. Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Hinata y la atrajo a su lado. Su calor irradió y un profundo sentimiento de proteccionismo estalló cuando la sintió temblar. Una extraña sensación no sólo de querer consolarla, sino que la necesidad de consolarla era abrumadora, envolviendo cada fibra de su ser.

Nunca antes había sentido tan fuerte sensación. Su cuerpo empezó a sudar. Podía sentir a Hinata revolverse inmediatamente. A pesar de que todavía estaba exhibiendo un aroma de angustia, se redujo.

Naruto supo de inmediato que había hormonas en sus secreciones que se transferían a Hinata para calmarla.

Interesante. Al parecer, su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus emociones. No había mucho que este apareamiento no mostrara.

-"No, no hemos acoplado todavía, pero voy a hacerlo."- dijo Sasuke y sonrió.-"Esta pequeña luchadora es digna de mi protección."

-"¿Digna?"- chilló Sakura. -"¿Digna?"

Naruto se rió entre dientes. Por la forma en que la mujer estaba pegándole de nuevo, quizá Sasuke necesitaría protección de su mujer.

-"Naruto, díselo."

Hinata estaba suplicando. Tenía el rostro vuelto hacia él.

-"Sasuke, debes aparearte con cuidado con las hembras humanas."- dijo Naruto ante la angustia de Hinata. –"Hay una hormona en tus colmillos que recordarás cuando su aroma llegue a tus fosas nasales. Vas a marcarla."

Naruto volvió a Hinata que se dio la vuelta y mostró a Sasuke su marca en el omóplato. Sasuke parecía interesado.

-"¿Hiciste eso?"- Preguntó Sasuke.

-"Mis colmillos la marcaron. Espera hasta que este inerte cuando la muerdas antes de reclamarla o va a ser muy doloroso para ella. Los seres humanos femeninos no pueden luchar contra un guerrero Castian."- advirtió Naruto. -"Cuando hayas terminado, tráela aquí. El agua la sanara."

-"Bien, porque ésta es mía."- declaró Sasuke y se alejó con Sakura sobre su espalda gritando y pataleando.

-"Naruto, por favor."- gimió Hinata.

Naruto sintió lástima por ella cuando notó las lágrimas. Su pulgar se levantó para detener el descenso de una.

–"Sasuke será cuidadoso, ahora que se lo he dicho se acordará de la droga. Tu amiga va a estar bien."

-"Pero si ella no lo quiere, es una violación."

-"Dale una oportunidad de convencerla Sasuke es también virgen. ¿Recuerdas? No tiene ni idea de cómo violar a una mujer. No sabrá qué hacer a menos que ella se lo diga. Ella necesita su protección en este planeta... se lo dirá."

Naruto podía ver que Hinata estaba pensando en eso. De repente se iluminó.

-"Tienes razón. Ninguna de las mujeres de la lanzadera puede ser forzada. Creo que a las mujeres humanas les gustara este planeta."

Ahora, esto es algo para pensar…

Hinata y Naruto yacían juntos enroscados uno alrededor del otro en la cama.

Hinata había estado pensando.

-"¿Naruto?"

-"¿Hmm?"

-"¿Cómo es posible que todos los hombres aquí tengan la misma edad que tú?"

-"Ahora lo sé."- comenzó. –"Ya te he dicho cada guerrero necesita un compañero guerrero para velar su espalda durante la batalla. En un momento de la historia, la armadura de nuestro escudo no era tan fuerte en la espalda. Fue supervivencia. A día de hoy, a pesar de que nuestro escudo se ha fortalecido, todavía elegimos un compañero guerrero. Es más bien un consuelo ahora, supongo. Nuestro linaje se remonta a cientos de miles de años. Desde nuestros comienzos, nuestras mujeres irían en su necesidad al mismo tiempo."-

-"Guau. He oído hablar de las mujeres sincronizando sus períodos cuando viven juntas, pero ¿toda una raza? Eso es increíble."

-"Casi cada 400 años nuestras mujeres daban a luz a un niño para asegurarse de que habría suficientes. Nuestros machos alcanzan la madurez a los casi cuatrocientos años después el ciclo comienza de nuevo con cada uno de nosotros apareándose con una hembra. Cada guerrero encontraría su pareja guerrero cuando empezaran la formación, como niños de seis años. Yo tenía doce de tus años terrestres cuando Sasuke y yo nos unimos."

-"¿Todos chicos? ¿Las mujeres tenían solo chicos?"

-"Sí, todos varones, cada 400 años."

-"¿Qué pasa con las mujeres, las niñas?

Naruto la miró pensativamente.

-"No lo sé. Mi padre no creía que era importante hablar de las mujeres ya que jamás iba a nacer de nuevo ninguna. Sólo sentía que era mi derecho saber por qué necesitaba un compañero guerrero. Hablar de las hembras sólo sería cruel."

-"Por lo tanto, vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Estás diciendo básicamente que a pesar de que tienes 400 años de edad, acabas de llegar a la edad adulta? "

-"Supongo que es una forma de verlo. Técnicamente, me convertí en un hombre a los doscientos, pero no podía aparearme con una hembra hasta que llegué a casi cuatrocientos."- dijo Naruto. –"Creo que tiene que ver con las hormonas o el veneno necesitando tener esa edad y fortalecerse. Además no se ciertamente que las hembras Castian y hembras humanas estén hechas de la misma manera."

-"Supongo que no, dado que nunca has visto una hembra Castian."- dijo Hinata. -"Cuando estábamos en la piscina y golpeé a Sasuke y me tocó, me sentí extraña. Con calma, de repente, y me ha pasado antes. Todavía estaba molesta, pero no quería golpear más a Sasuke."

-"Parece que mi sudor también tiene una sustancia química que reacciona a tu miedo. Cuando te toca, penetra en la piel para calmarte."

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"No lo supe hasta que sucedió, después de acoplarnos. No estoy seguro, pero podría haber sucedido cuando nos conocimos. Tengo la sensación de tus sentimientos. Mi cuerpo reacciona a ellos. No tengo ningún control sobre ello. Supongo que cuanto más miedo experimentas, más secreciones voy a producir y más tranquila te pondrás."

Hinata se acomodó.

-¿Por qué todo los hombres están aquí en este planeta, si no es tu mundo natal?"

Naruto apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-"Mi padre es, era, un líder muy poderoso. Un joven advenedizo, Madara, decidió librarse de él. Madara tiene muchas nuevas ideas sobre cómo manejar a los Akatsuki, y todas ellas son malas. Mi padre tiene muchos seguidores, pero muchos de nuestros hombres murieron cuando sus mujeres lo hicieron. Con todos los varones más jóvenes ahora llegando a la edad adulta, los más jóvenes querían un cambio. Es muy difícil para un Castian luchar contra otro Castian. No hay mentira en nuestra política, pero se involucraba una gran cantidad de sentimiento. Madara respetaba a mi padre, pero estaba demasiado pagado de sí mismo. Mis compañeros de edad podían sentir la pasión de Madara. Nuestros hombres eran todavía jóvenes y me temo que esta pasión abrumó la sensación de la simple dedicación. Mi padre fue expulsado. No hubo guerra o insurrección. Nos dieron una opción. Quedarnos y unirnos a Madara en nuestro planeta hogar o ser enviados al exilio hasta que cambiemos nuestras mentes."

-"¿Decidiste apoyar a tu padre?"

-"Sí, él es un buen líder. Muchos de mis amigos fueron entrenados por él y también lo apoyaban. Madara fue cruel separando familias. No tuve idea de qué iba a hacer tal cosa. No tuvimos ni idea hasta que sucedió. Si pudiera me gustaría encontrar una manera de unirme con mi padre. Él está solo. Su compañero guerrero murió con su hembra, hace casi 400 años. Mi padre ha optado por no encontrar otro guerrero compañero."

-"¿Cuántos años tiene él?"

-"Tres mil años de edad."

-"¿Por qué nunca se apareó?"

-"Incluso antes de la muerte de todas nuestras mujeres, la proporción de hembras sobre los machos era baja. Aunque, no creo que esa fuera la razón. Mi padre siempre ha sido muy político. Todo el mundo se sorprendió de que mi madre le trastocara la cabeza, porque él siempre estaba muy absorto con otros asuntos. Amaba a mi madre. Pero ella sintió que amaba mas a la política, cada vez quería más compromiso, porque también se había enamorado de él. Era la única razón por la que le permitió sembrar su semilla."

-"Pero he visto lo grande que sois. ¿No era doloroso para ella?"

-"No lo sé. Ya te dije que no estoy seguro de las diferencias entre las hembras humanas y las hembras Castian. La hormona no se supone que droga a una mujer para aceptar tener sexo... sólo es para el apareamiento y marcado. Una mujer tiene el derecho a elegir su pareja, también... normalmente. Recuerda, una hembra Castian puede luchar contra un hombre. Tal vez eran más grandes y fuertes, o tenían sus propias defensas."

-"¿Cómo se sintió tu padre sobre ella llevando a su bebé?"

-"Mi padre estaba encantado de descubrir que llevaba a su bebé, yo. Pero ella quería esperar a ver lo mucho que sería alrededor. Mi padre siempre había tenido hembras tras él, pero si no podía tener a mi madre, no quería a nadie más. Mi padre aparentemente se hizo muy atento y la ganó. Por último, para su alegría, ella dijo que iba a casarse con él después de que yo naciera, pero para entonces las mujeres empezaron a morir. Mi madre decidió no aparearse con mi padre. Quería que él viviera y me cuidara."

-"Pero ¿ella vivió hasta que tenías cuatro años?"

-"Sí."

-"¿Y no sabes por qué murió de repente?"

-"No."

-"Esto es un misterio."

Hinata se acurrucó más cerca de Naruto. Se sentía con sueño. Bostezó y Naruto la atrajo hacia sí. La habitación tenía una luz muy suave que Hinata agradeció.

Naruto había explicado que a pesar de que podía ver en la oscuridad igual que a la luz del día, las luces eran necesarias para mantener la piel sana y sus armas cargadas. Supuso que por eso el planeta tenía dos soles.

El aparato que recogía el sol era un tipo extraño de metal que atraía la energía directamente de los soles que orbitaban el planeta. La luz del sol se redirigía a la cúpula del refugio, con las ramas añadiendo nutrientes. Hinata tuvo que admitir que era el aire más fresco y más puro que jamás había olido.

Naruto respiraba de manera constante; se había quedado dormido y Hinata se tomó su tiempo para estudiar realmente sus características. Era tan increíblemente guapo. Tenía la mandíbula cincelada y bien definida. Su pelo era muy espeso pero suave. Sus pestañas eran cortas y las cejas casi parecían dibujadas a lápiz en una línea perfecta de color oro. Se acurrucó contra él, sintiéndose segura y cálida. Su cuerpo era roca dura, pero su piel era suave como el satén. Estaba feliz de que la lanzadera se hubiera estrellado.

Era difícil creer que después de tan poco tiempo estaba enamorada de él.

También conocía que el sentimiento era causado parcialmente por estar marcada, Naruto le había mostrado su obra. El agua la había sanado y el símbolo era impresionante. Brillaba verde en su hombro, latiendo entre un tono más oscuro y otro más ligero. Era un hermoso tatuaje.

Naruto había arrancado su camisa para exponer su hombro y le exigió que a partir de ahora debía llevar solamente una camiseta que mostrara su marca a los otros machos. Todo era para saber que era suya.

Hinata sonrió y muy tiernamente besó la mejilla de su compañero. Naruto sonrió en su sueño. Ella cerró los ojos. Por el increíble día que había tenido.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Consuelo

Capítulo Cuatro

El sueño era el mismo cada noche. Hinata se sentaba sola en el tejado de su casa que se hundía lentamente. El agua turbia se levantaba y se iba a ahogar en la inmundicia. A su izquierda estaba el cuerpo hinchado de un hombre que flotaba con las suaves olas. A su derecha, una mujer flotando boca arriba, luego hacia abajo, rodando.

El cielo estaba gris, a juego con su estado de ánimo y se añadía a su miseria. Habían pasado días desde que el sol había brillado. Ella estaba desolada, con hambre, sed, miedo.

Todo el mundo que Hinata había amado se había ido. Todo lo que había conocido fue destruido. No le dejó nada, nadie. No había lágrimas para llorar, por eso se sentó y espero a la muerte. Su vida se había venido bajo.

Hinata oyó un ruido detrás de ella. Se puso de pie y se volvió, entonces gritó. Un hombre-bestia negro con colmillos se puso delante de ella. Hinata se desplomó en señal de derrota, al parecer, las cosas podían empeorar.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?"- Preguntó la criatura.

Su voz era profunda y de alguna manera familiar.

-"El infierno."- respondió ella.

-"Me temes."- La criatura parecía sorprendida.

El hombre-bestia ladeó la cabeza. El escudo negro que llevaba cayó y allí estaba Naruto. Hinata conocía a este hombre. Él era su compañero. Cuando se adelantó y la tomó en sus brazos, sintió su sudor, absorbiendolo en su mejilla, y se calmó al instante sintiendo que estaba a salvo. Naruto miró a su entorno.

-"Triste es una pequeña palabra para de describir este lugar."- dijo. –"¿Por qué sueñas con él?"

-"¿Estoy soñando?"- Dijo en confusión.

-"Sí. ¿No lo sabías?"

-"No, hasta que me lo dijiste."

-"Interesante. Normalmente, cuando sueño elijo soñar con casa."

-"¿Tú eliges?"

-"Sí."- dijo. –"¿No puedes tú?"

-"¿Elegiría soñar con esto?"

-"No."

-"¿Estoy soñando contigo?"

Naruto se quedó pensativo.

-"Sí y no. Estoy aquí porque tus desoladas emociones me llamaron de mi propio sueño. Estaba preocupado por ti. Parecías muy triste. Estoy soñando, sólo que ahora estoy soñando tu sueño."

-"Lo siento."

-"Es lo que hace una pareja."- dijo.

Su mano tomó la barbilla e inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso. Sus labios eran muy tiernos. Su nariz tocó la suya y él sonrió con una sonrisa suave.

-"Cierra tus ojos. Mantenlos cerrados y confía en mí."

Hinata cerró los ojos. Los labios de Naruto se asentaron sobre los suyos una vez más. Se sintió flotar y se apoderó de él. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse a un ritmo acelerado.

Confiaba en él y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo aún estaba segregando una hormona para calmarla. Después de un momento dejaron de moverse. Su beso terminó.

-"Ahora, Hinata, abre los ojos."

Hinata abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Estaba en un entorno completamente diferente. La cascada delante de ellos era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca. Era una versión mucho más grande de la piscina de limpieza en la que se había bañado.

Aves inmensas como pterodáctilos color gris-azulado oscuro sobrevolaban. Helechos rojos altos hasta la cintura. El aire era más cálido.

Una ligera niebla se levantó de la orilla del agua. Hinata se alejó de Naruto luego se quedó sin aliento. Estaba desnuda.

-"Naruto, mi ropa."- gritó ella.

Él le dirigió una depredadora mirada de soslayo.

-"Este es mi sueño ahora."- Él le guiñó un ojo.

Naruto la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el agua. Estaba clara y refrescante. Hinata giró en sus brazos cuando estuvieron casi completamente sumergidos. Sus colmillos se estaban mostrando hasta que bajó la cabeza para darle un beso. Sus lenguas bailaron.

Naruto arrastró sus labios de su garganta hasta su hombro. La levantó más alto para que pudiera envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y amamantarse primero de un pecho y luego del otro.

Hinata dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando él la sentó sobre su polla, estaba duro y grueso. Ella le dio la bienvenida.

-"¡Oh!"- se quejó. –"Nunca he soñado con tener sexo. Puedo sentir todo."

Naruto se rió entre dientes.

-"Esto se debe a que estamos teniendo sexo en la cama mientras que estamos aquí."

-"¿Realmente estamos haciéndolo? ¿En la cama?"

-"Sí. Pero esto es mucho más agradable."

-"Creo que se siente bien en cualquier lugar."- jadeó Hinata. -"Nunca he estado tan conectada a nadie."

-"¿Tus hombres no sueñan con sus compañeras?"

Naruto levantó las caderas y tiró suavemente de ella hacia abajo.

-"Tal vez algunos, pero supongo que no es como esto."- respondió ella.

-"Es una pena por ellos."- murmuró Naruto.

Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó cuando se corrió. Naruto hundió sus dientes en el cuello. Ella se quedó inerte. Él le dio la vuelta y la inclinó sobre el borde de la piscina, permaneció enterrado profundamente dentro de ella.

Hinata podía sentirlo crecer dentro suyo. Jadeó sin aliento. No estaba haciéndole daño, pero sentía cada centímetro. Siempre era muy cuidadoso cuándo se volvía más hinchado.

Su balanceo contra ella era rítmico. Hinata realmente podía sentir su polla en expansión, mientras la llenaba de su semilla. Trabajó con los dedos en su clítoris y frotó.

Podía sentir su clímax edificándose de nuevo. Bombeó hasta que cada centímetro de ella fue llenado de su semilla.

Era sorprendente el tiempo que podía durar. Tan relajado cuando ella estaba satisfecha en su orgasmo. Naruto rugió con fuerza cuando se corrió y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Hinata sintió surgir una risita.

-"¿A la misma hora mañana ésta noche, guapo?"- preguntó con descaro.

Cuando la giró en sus brazos, su mirada era sobria.

-"Yo te salvare de tus sueños a partir de ahora."- dijo muy en serio. -"Ahora que sé que no tienes control de tu sueño, voy a esperar hasta que te duermas y luego seguirte."

-"Eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido."- dijo Hinata.

Naruto la atrajo desde el agua y la llevó a un suave montículo de helechos.

Se tumbaron juntos. Su cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro.

-"Cierra los ojos y descansa."- dijo. -"Mientras estoy aquí estoy descansando, pero tengo la sensación de lo cansada que estás. Estás a salvo en mi sueño."

-"¿Me voy a quedar en tu sueño?"

-"Sí. Voy a hacer que lo hagas"

Por segunda vez en la noche, Hinata cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se sentó en la sala de comer con Naruto. Sakura y Sasuke se unieron a ellos, fue feliz cuando Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa. Sakura se acomodó cerca de Sasuke. Los hombres en la habitación miraban abiertamente a las dos mujeres.

Hinata vio la confusión en sus rostros. Sabían que ella y Sakura eran mujeres, sabían que eran hembras apareadas y sabían que tenía algo que ver con su virilidad, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos sabía cómo. Naruto y Sasuke no tenían intención de decirles nada.

El problema era que los machos podrían entrar en "necesidad" por la caída de un centavo. Todos habían alcanzado su madurez. Con Sakura y Hinata tan cerca, emitiendo feromonas femeninas, las cosas se volvieron volátiles.

Hinata había estado a punto de correr cuando unos hombres que recibieron una bocanada de ella se agarraron inesperadamente a sus pantalones con gritos de confusión. Habría sido cómico verles descubrir sus penes en crecimiento por primera vez si no se hubiera sentido mal por ellos y preocupada por ella misma.

No entendía por qué Naruto dijo que los hombres sabrían más si la tocaban, esperaba que tuviera razón. No tenía escudo y no podía luchar contra un Castian adulto en "necesidad". Incluso si no sabía lo que le pasaba, todavía podría ser herida; los machos Castian eran excesivamente pesados. Hinata se preguntó si tenían su armadura. Naruto insistió en que estaría bien. Cuando le preguntó qué iba a pasar, él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Naruto no tenía ni idea, sólo lo suponía.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- Preguntó Sakura, mirando a un fruto de color rojo brillante con cautela.

-"No tengo ni idea, pero tiene un sabor fantástico."- dijo Hinata y se tomó uno.

-"Veo y huelo que te has apareado con éxito."- dijo Naruto a Sasuke.

-"Los hombres educados no hablan de sus proezas sexuales cuando una mujer está con ellos."- dijo Hinata en su mejor voz formal y correcta, imitando a su madre.

La idea de su madre la hizo sonreír y sentirse triste al mismo tiempo. A su madre le hubiera encantado Naruto.

-"Ya, harán lo que hacen las mujeres y esperarán hasta que salgamos de la habitación para hablarlo."- dijo Sakura y le guiñó un ojo a Hinata.

Hinata se rió. Su madre también habría adorado a Sakura.

-"Tengo que admitir que el apareamiento es el sentimiento más increíble."- dijo Sasuke.

-"A excepción de la parte de soñar."- dijo Sakura luego se rió abiertamente cuando Sasuke se sonrojó.

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó con curiosidad Hinata.

-"¿Adivina quién fue en su primer viaje en montaña rusa anoche?"- Dijo Sakura.

Hinata se rió.

-"¿Montaña rusa?"- Preguntó Naruto.

-"Sólo un pequeño paseo."- dijo Sasuke como si tirara la experiencia con un encogimiento de hombros.

-"Su escudo subió en el momento en que la montaña empezó a bajar por la colina."- dijo Sakura.

-"Muy divertido."- dijo Sasuke secamente.

-"Sin embargo me hizo regresar."- dijo Sakura y rodó los ojos. -"Me presentó a su mascota, Glosh."

-"¿Glosh?"- Preguntó Hinata.

-"Imagínate un Ewok con colmillos y garras que camina en cuatro patas."

-"¡Caramba!"- dijo Hinata.

-"Creo que es el momento de llevar a nuestras compañeras fuera."- dijo Naruto.

Hinata miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que algunos de los hombres venían más cerca. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando otro hombre se corrió en sus pantalones, manchando la parte delantera. El macho gimió y luego gruñó con disgusto. Sakura se rió. Naruto agarró la mano de Hinata y la arrastró detrás de él.

Pronto estuvieron en el sol brillante, seguidos de Sasuke y Sakura.

-"Tenéis muchos conocimientos; ¿por qué no construir su propio servicio de transporte?"-preguntó Hinata.

-"Nuestros adversarios eligieron este planeta porque está en su infancia. Ellos fueron capaces de manipular los códigos genéticos de los árboles para satisfacer nuestras garras. Ningún tipo de material se puede encontrar aquí para hacer una lanzadera."- le informó Naruto. -"Nuestros replicadores hacen comida, ropa y artículos de primera necesidad, pero nada más."

-"¿Así que nunca podréis ir a casa?"- Preguntó Sakura.

-"Ya no es así."-dijo Sasuke.

Hinata miró a Naruto con curiosidad.

-"No podemos ir a nuestro planeta."- explicó Naruto. -"El agua está envenenada; una gota y tú y yo estaríamos muertos."

-"¿Después de todos estos años no lo pudieron arreglar?"- Preguntó Sakura.

-"Fue la menor de nuestras preocupaciones con los atacantes Akatsuki."- dijo Sasuke.

-"¿Akatsuki?"- Preguntó Sakura.

-"Nuestros enemigos."- explicó Naruto.

-"¿Por qué se pelearon con vosotros?"- Preguntó Hinata.

-"Tal vez porque somos demasiado parecidos."- dijo Naruto. -"Hubo un tiempo en que todos vivimos en el mismo planeta, mucho antes del nacimiento de mi padre. Algo pasó. Varios de ellos fueron condenados con escudos mutados genéticamente. Anhelaban poder y sumisión. Su armadura era diferente de la nuestra ahora. Fueron desterrados a un planeta en ciernes, sin hembras para que dejasen de reproducir mutantes. Con el tiempo, utilizaron su capacidad de modificar los metales para crear naves. Crearon dispositivos de camuflaje. El nuevo escudo mutante que les cubre los hizo no sólo inmune a guerrear, sino a la emoción."

-"No tienen empatía cuando sus escudos suben, sin piedad, sin sentido de lo correcto o de lo incorrecto. Los Akatsuki aprendieron a mentir, a matar sin remordimiento o compasión. Ha sido nuestro trabajo mantener a las razas desprevenidas a salvo de los demonios en los que se han convertido. Los Castians se sienten responsables. Si los Akatsuki hubieran llegado a la Tierra, los humanos habrían sido sacrificados por deporte."

-"Así que, ¿mataron a vuestras mujeres?"- Dijo Sakura. -"¡Que montón de cretinos!"

-"Sí."- acordó Sasuke. -"Han sobrevivido tanto tiempo porque no podemos encontrar una zona de vulnerabilidad."

-"¿Nada puede detenerlos?"- Preguntó Hinata.

-"Nada. Mi padre había intentado durante siglos encontrar algo, mientras los combates continúan. Madara parece pensar que los Castians y Akatsuki pueden trabajar juntos. Como hace miles de años. Es muy tonto."- dijo Naruto sombríamente.

-"¿Me muestras tu planeta?"- Preguntó Hinata.

Estaba cansada de la política. Se sentía conectada con Naruto y quería explorar cuán conectados estaban. Todo esto de hablar de la guerra y la muerte era deprimente. Hinata sabía de la muerte; la había visto todos los días en la Tierra. Hoy en día se sentía viva y quería vivir.

Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa de comprensión. A Hinata le gustaba la forma en que sabía cómo se sentía. Es la salvaba de una gran cantidad de monotonía fingiendo estar interesada en algo sin herir sus sentimientos.

Hinata estaba interesada, no era más que ahora estaba interesada en otra cosa. No estaba cansada de estar con él o de oírle hablar, sólo quería saber más acerca de él y de ellos juntos. La política podía esperar.

Técnicamente, estaban en su luna de miel. Discretamente Sasuke y Sakura se movieron en una dirección diferente, pero se quedaron a la vista.

El planeta era hermoso. Los árboles más altos que Hinata había visto nunca llegaban al cielo. Las aves inmensas color naranja y negro descansaban en ellos por la noche. Durante el día flotaban en el lago azul de abajo. Naruto le dijo que eran inofensivas. Se comían los insectos gigantes.

Naruto se puso su armadura, arrojó a Hinata sobre su hombro y escaló a la cima de uno de los árboles. Hinata se aferró a él. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el suelo se deslizó más lejos. Era como escalar un lugar muy alto.

Se instaló en una rama enorme, con sus brazos envueltos de modo protector sobre ella y su escudo retirado. La boca de Hinata estaba abierta por la pura maravilla a su alrededor. Aves planeadoras volaban bajo y recogían tragos de agua para llevar de vuelta a las plantas.

-"¿Por qué?"- Preguntó Hinata.

-"Riegan el fruto para que los bichos lo vean y se pueden alimentar."-explicó Naruto.

-"¿Son todos estos bichos y cosas de 400 años de edad, también?"

-"No. No había habido ningún animal en el planeta antes de que nos enviaran aquí. Todas estas criaturas son masculinas también."

-"¿Cómo pueden reproducirse sin hembras?"- Preguntó Hinata.

Naruto la atrajo hacia sí.

-"Son hologramas. Dispositivos pequeños en todo este planeta envían imágenes de nuestra patria aquí. Es un pequeño consuelo. Todo en nuestro planeta se extinguió hace mucho tiempo, a excepción de nosotros. Pero hemos mantenido los hologramas para no sentir nuestra pérdida tan profundamente. Cuando éramos jóvenes incluso no teníamos idea de que eran hologramas. Cuando los animales machos murieron lentamente fueron reemplazados, hasta que finalmente no había más."

-"Los Akatsuki no solo mataron a las mujeres, mataron a todo. ¡Qué horrible!"- murmuró Hinata. -"Pero si no es real, ¿cómo puede un Slock comerse tus dedos de los pies?"

-"Es complicado."- dijo con diversión.

Hinata estaba desconcertada. Todo era tan real y sin embargo no lo era.

-"¿Nada es verdaderamente real, entonces?"- Preguntó ella, sintiéndose triste.

-"Yo soy real."

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Hinata sabía que era real. Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Suavemente, pasó los dedos por su pecho desnudo, explorando. Se sentía como un caballero armado revestido de seda. Como los árboles y el suelo, si se pulsaba en él la suavidad se detenía y era sustituida por una sustancia más dura que el acero. Era tan pesado cuando la giró debajo de él. Tuvo cuidado de no presionar su peso sobre ella.

Sin lugar a dudas, Hinata se figuró que pesaría decenas de kilos. Tal vez incluso cientos. Sin embargo, él se acercó a ella con delicadeza. Era como estar cubierta por un manto de seda de acero.

Naruto arrastró su dedo por su cara y su cuello. Aspiró su aroma.

-"Hueles mejor que cualquier cosa que he olido."

-"¿Qué sientes cuando haces eso? ¿Cuándo inhalas mi olor?"- Preguntó- "¿Qué es lo que hace que tu cara esté ruborizada y tus ojos sean más oscuros?"

-"Se siente como un hermoso día de verano, el sabor de la fruta más dulce y el calor de una caricia. Se siente como estar en casa, Hinata. Gracias por ser mi casa."

Hinata no pudo evitar la suave sonrisa que curvó sus labios. Puso sus brazos alrededor de él y tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo para darle un beso.

Estaban a muchos metros por encima del suelo. El cielo era brillante, la vista impresionante. Sus labios eran como el mejor champán. Los soles golpeaban abajo sobre ellos la sensación celestial caliente. Estaban bañados en brillantez.

Era un escenario perfecto para una luna de miel. Hinata casi podía sentir el poder en oleada de Naruto mientras su cuerpo se empapó de los rayos que lo hacían más fuerte. Nunca antes había hecho el amor en las copas de los árboles, lo quería ahora.

Días después, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke paseaban por la exuberante vegetación del planeta. Hinata estaba feliz. Podría acostumbrarse a esta vida de serenidad. Todo lo que quería lo tenía. Sabía que Naruto había perdido a su padre, pero su amor por el otro estaba en construcción. Hinata le amaba. Sabía eso hacía días, cuando se unieron. Cada día los acercaba más.

Naruto podía decir lo que sentía simplemente inhalando su aroma. Estar conectado tan absolutamente con otro era increíble, maravilloso... simplemente hermoso.

Hinata y Sakura corrieron detrás de una criatura que parecía una mariposa sobrecrecida. Debido a que la fruta era tan exuberante, los insectos crecían muy grandes. Afortunadamente para ellos, las criaturas que comían insectos mantenían sus números bajos. Naruto había explicado que incluso un holograma podría ser temperamental. La idea era divertida.

Hinata amaba los gigantescos bichos de colores brillantes. Unos pocos habían aterrizado en sus hombros y les había acogido, para diversión de Naruto. Sakura se rió cuando Hinata se quedó inmóvil con la criatura en la cabeza. Sus antenas le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas. Sus pequeñas antenas eran suaves y difusas. Naruto y Sasuke rieron cuando sus alas agitándose le revolvieron el cabello. Hinata miró hacia ella y sonrió de lado.

Luego frunció el ceño cuando una sombra oscura pasó sobre ellos. Una gran nave espacial se materializó.

-"¿Naruto?"

La criatura se elevó a distancia, chirriando.

Un destello iluminó el cielo a su izquierda y Hinata saltó, mientras Sakura aulló de miedo. Tanto los escudos de Naruto como el de Sasuke subieron. Hinata gritó cuando una bola de fuego cayó demasiado cerca para su comodidad. La explosión envió una oleada de aire caliente a su alrededor. Hinata se congeló.

Un gran árbol se incendió y las llamas lamieron su camino hasta el tronco.

-"¡Akatsuki!"- Gritó Naruto.

Naruto arrojó a Hinata sobre su hombro y comenzó a correr de árbol en árbol. Su brazo sobre ella la mantenía sujeta detrás.

El suelo se movió bajo ella en una sombra difusa. Árbol-tierra-árbol era el patrón de Naruto, en forma de zigzag. Hinata sabía que eran maniobras de tácticas defensivas. Trató de aferrarse a él, pero sus músculos se hincharon y flexionaron con diferentes movimientos y era imposible mantener cualquier tipo de agarre.

Una explosión frente a él golpeó a Naruto al suelo cuando el árbol al que saltó se partió. La única manera de protegerla era darle un tirón metiéndola bajo él y Hinata se fue cayendo y rodando. Debido a la suave tierra resultó ilesa, pero aterrizó con un aliento de aire expulsado.

Se levantó, girando bruscamente, y ya no podía ver a Sasuke o Sakura a través de las llamas delante y detrás de ellos. Naruto corría hacia ella cuando otra explosión lo detuvo. Hinata fue tirada de culo. Dio la vuelta y saltó hacia arriba.

Para Hinata parecía que la explosión había aterrizado encima de él. Todo explotó, crepitando y chamuscándose. Nadie podría haber sobrevivido a una cosa tan horrible.

-"¿Naruto?"- gimió, dando un paso vacilante hacia adelante. -"Naruto, por favor."

Hinata se detuvo, congelada de miedo, sin saber qué camino tomar. Dos explosiones más sonaron y Hinata estaba atrapada con fuego a su alrededor por todos lados. El humo se elevaba por encima y ya no podía ver el cielo. Era una jaula de muerte. Gritó de terror. Una aparición se movía hacia ella a través de las llamas. Era Naruto con su escudo para arriba. Fue entonces que Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaría muerta si Naruto hubiera muerto. Hinata fue hacia él. El fuego se acercó más. Llamas calientes la hicieron sudar.

-"Naruto, no hay manera de salir."- gimió ella.

Su escudo cayó y él la tomó en sus brazos. Hinata podía sentir su mezcla de sudor con la de ella, calmándola. Naruto presionó su frente contra la de ella.

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre su pelo. Murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras y sonidos suaves.

Por un momento dejó que la calmase, hasta que la realidad se hizo cargo.

-"Tienes que irte, Naruto."- sollozó Hinata mientras miraba a la pared de fuego. -"Tú no tienes que morir de esta manera."- miró a sus ojos claros.

-"Yo no voy a ninguna parte."-

Su mirada era intensa. Estudió la altura de las llamas, pero Hinata sabía que no podía saltarlas o ya lo habría hecho.

-"Por favor, Naruto."- se aferró a sus brazos desnudos sintiendo su calor. - "No puedo soportar la idea de saber que vas a ver cómo me quemo. Tú no me puedes sostener en tus brazos mientras yo me quemo en la oscuridad y me fundo. He visto esto suceder; ¡oh Dios!, Naruto, es una manera horrible de morir. Pon tu escudo arriba. Por Favor. O por el amor de Dios, mátame ahora."

Naruto la tomó de la barbilla; podía verle luchar con su pánico por ella con el pensamiento.

-"Un acoplado Castian nunca puede matar a su compañera. Él moriría. Estamos muy conectados. Mi escudo va a subir cuando el fuego llegue a nosotros."- dijo. -"Tiene incorporado un sentido de auto conservación. La única manera de que me muera si mueres, es si mi escudo se viene abajo."

Hinata se llenó con la esperanza de que pudiera vivir, su escudo lo protegería.

-"Entonces no dejes que tu escudo esté abajo."- lloró. -"¿Es posible que puedas conectarte con otra con más fuerza para salvar tu vida?"

-"No lo sé."

Hinata podía sentir las llamas, creciendo insoportablemente. Estaban arrastrándose hacia ellos como si se burlaran de ellos, acechándolos de una manera siniestra.

-"Averígualo, Naruto. Por mí, por favor. No te mueras."

-"No puedo vivir sin ti. Te amo."

-"No quiero morir sabiendo que vas a morir también, por mi culpa. Yo también te quiero, Naruto."- gimió Hinata. -"Te amo."

Naruto tomó su cara entre las manos. Sus ojos reflejaban sus profundas emociones. Él ya lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía, lo había sentido en el momento en que lo sintió ella. Sólo estaba esperando a que ella lo dijera primero. Naruto no quería tomar su emoción. Quería que ella lo entendiera y se lo revelase por sí misma. La mejilla de Hinata se instaló en su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón latir. Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió su agonía. Sus brazos la aplastaron contra él.

-"Hace demasiado calor, Naruto."- gritó Hinata cuando el fuego los lamió.

Estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia, encerrándolos. Hinata comenzó a toser y jadear cuando el humo se espesó. Sus pulmones comenzaron a arder.

Naruto tiró de sus ropas, las arrojó a las llamas tratando de darles unos segundos más.

-"Carne con carne; hasta que mi escudo suba. Te juro que no sentirás ningún dolor."

Naruto tiró su ropa fuera. Cayeron al suelo y Naruto se empujo dentro de ella.

Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello metiendo la cara en su garganta. Todo su cuerpo se cubrió. El sudor goteaba de su cuerpo contra ella, sobre ella, dentro de ella. Naruto la mordió, luego otra y otra vez. La sangre goteaba de su cuello y derivó hacia abajo.

Hinata fue quedándose adormecida, pero la pared en llamas de fuego llegó más cerca de manera constante. Hinata envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él.

Naruto apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Hinata vió el fuego que se acercaba hasta que se apoderó de ellos en una ola de victoria. No hubo dolor. Hinata lloró sabiendo que ella estaba ardiendo y estaba muy agradecida a Naruto por que la librara de la insoportable agonía. Fuego golpeó desde el otro lado y bailó sobre la espalda de Naruto. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que su escudo subiría.

Hinata aún podía sentir a Naruto moviéndose dentro de ella, pero su empuje era leve. En un pequeño sonido de él, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe.

Cuando lo miró, sus ojos brillaban en incredulidad. Hinata ya no podía sentir sus secreciones; su cuerpo era cálido y seco. Las llamas los envolvieron por completo. Hinata podía verlas lamiendo sus rodillas, el pelo de Naruto.

Nada les tocó.

Donde debería haber habido insoportable calor quemando su carne hasta sus huesos, había frialdad. El aire que respiraba debería haberse saturado por el humo, pero estaba claro y dulce. Hinata miró a Naruto. Su cuerpo se balanceaba como lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de correrse. Podía sentir su dura longitud llenándola hasta que posiblemente ya no podía dar más.

-"¿Naruto?"

La pared caliente de la muerte se apartó de ellos. Todo a su alrededor estaba carbonizado y humeante. Hinata levantó las manos de los hombros de Naruto, al menos lo intentó.

No podía moverse. Era como si estuviera pegada a él. Entonces se dio cuenta que el suelo debajo de ella era liso y suave. No la tierra esponjosa, algo diferente. Naruto sonreía.

-"Es mi escudo, Hinata. Mi escudo nos salvó."

-"¿Cómo?"- Preguntó, incrédula.

-"Mi cuerpo intentó tan fuertemente llevarse tu temor lejos. Mi humedad no funcionaba, tampoco lo hizo mi mordida. Estaba a punto de volverme loco con el dolor que sufrirías. Luché para mantener mi escudo, seguir tratando de consolarte y sentí el escudo subir. Sentí que se estiraba. Puedo sentirlo moldeado para los dos. Así es como sé que estarías a salvo. No lo entendía antes, pero lo hago ahora."

Naruto la miró tan felizmente, ella sonrió.

-"Tu amor me salvó."- susurró.

-"Mi amor es tu escudo."

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Minato

Capítulo Cinco

-"¿Por qué demonios atacan?"- retumbó Naruto en la cúpula.

Cuando regresaron, Naruto agradeció ver a Sasuke y su pequeña compañera.

La pobre se había aferrado a Sasuke con lágrimas en su rostro. Sasuke había estado fuera de sí por la preocupación. Naruto nunca en su vida había visto a Sasuke con tanto miedo, pero lo había estado. Había llevado a Sakura con Naruto y preguntó por sus lágrimas; era evidente que era la primera vez que Sasuke la había visto llorar. Aterrorizado, Sasuke le dijo que si no paraba, ella se marchitaría y moriría, porque ya era demasiado pequeña. Sakura dejó de llorar cuando Hinata se acercó a ella. Parecía que las mujeres tenían su propio vínculo y Sakura había estallado en lágrimas por no encontrar a Hinata.

-"¿Tal vez se enteraron de las mujeres?"- Dijo Sasuke.

-"Eso es imposible."- dijo Naruto.

Habían recluido a las dos mujeres en su habitación. Desde donde estaba, podían ver su puerta.

-"Algo debe haber sucedido. Estamos indefensos ante un ataque, así que no hay necesidad de hacer la guerra en un planeta lleno de desechos. Todo lo que tenemos son nuestros escudos. Los incendios sólo destruirían el planeta. No podemos hacer la guerra contra ellos; no tiene sentido atacar aquí y no en el planeta."

-"Saben que no tenemos la tecnología para ver cuando están llegando."-dijo Sasuke.

-"Tal vez algo sucedió."- dijo Kiba.

Naruto sintió una desdichada sonrisa en su rostro.

_Por supuesto._

-"Debe ser mi padre. Debe de haber escapado y viene por nosotros. Si no pueden atacar al planeta de origen, entonces, por supuesto, van a atacar a los seguidores de mi padre. Si se ha escapado, entonces el planeta en el que estaba ya está asegurado. Debemos ser su último recurso."

-"Si alguien puede encontrar la manera de escapar, es Minato."- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa y luego se puso serio. -"Naruto, nuestras compañeras no tienen escudos. ¿Cómo podemos protegerlas?"

La sonrisa de Naruto se iluminó aún más.

-"Oh, tienen un escudo también."

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"- Preguntó Sasuke.

-"Te lo mostraré, pero primero tenemos que prepararnos para cuando mi padre venga por nosotros. Si los Akatsuki están golpeando un planeta desterrado, eso significa que la guerra está haciendo estragos en los cielos."

-"Tenemos que unirnos a los demás."- dijo Kiba.

-"Sí, lo haremos."- estuvo de acuerdo Naruto. -"¡Todos vosotros! Difundid la palabra. Si se trata de Minato, mi padre estará ansioso de recogernos."

Los escudos subieron, y los hombres armados se fueron corriendo hacia el bosque para unirse con otras fuerzas. Sasuke se volvió para mirar a Naruto.

-"A ti te va a encantar esto, amigo mío."- dijo Naruto y sonrió.

Sasuke lo miró con curiosidad a su paso para recuperar a sus compañeras.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron de pie cuando entraron en la habitación de Naruto.

Hinata le echó los brazos al cuello y Naruto la sintió temblar. Manos húmedas tomaron su cara y ella se calmó al instante. Sus hermosos ojos grises y lila miraron para arriba hacia los suyos. Sintió su abrumadora confianza. Era como ser dotado de una recompensa.

-"Ven conmigo."- exigió Naruto y los cuatro se fueron afuera.

-"Ellas no tienen escudo."- dijo Sasuke con profunda preocupación.

Su cara levantada hacia el cielo para buscar intrusos. Hasta ahora no había ninguno, pero eso no significa nada. Las naves Akatsuki estaban equipadas con dispositivos de camuflaje.

Naruto tiro a Hinata en sus brazos y levantó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-"¿Confías en mí?"- Preguntó.

-"Con mi vida."- respondió ella.

Lo decía en serio. Naruto miró a Sasuke.

-"Levanta a tu compañera de la misma manera. Que envuelva sus piernas alrededor de tu cintura y sus brazos alrededor de tus hombros. Ahora que los dos hembras entierren sus rostros en nuestros cuellos."

Ambas mujeres lo hicieron. Naruto inhaló el aroma de Hinata profundamente. Sentía físicamente el efecto que tenía en su escudo. Sintió su deseo de protegerla mientras estaba indefensa y su necesidad se elevó a un grado excepcional. Su armadura se acercó para proteger a los dos como una venganza.

Sasuke inhaló por la sorpresa.

-"Eso es increíble. Sé que ella está contigo, pero no puedo asegurarlo. ¿Crees que es un holograma?"- Preguntó Sasuke.

-"Eso creo. Otra defensa. Nadie sabe que ella está conmigo. Puedo sentir que ni siquiera puedes olerla. Tu turno."- dijo Naruto a su compañero guerrero.-"Si yo puedo tu puedes. Siente la memoria. Es instinto. Todo lo que necesitamos es que se lo recuerdes. Es tan simple como respirar para nosotros."

Naruto vió a Sasuke concentrarse. La negra armadura comenzó rompiendo en su lugar alrededor de sus pies, encerrando sus piernas, los muslos, los brazos.

El escudo se amoldó al cuerpo de Sakura. Naruto no sabía si la mujer podía moverse. Era un manto de amor impenetrable. Pero Naruto podía moverse.

-"Vamos a ir a prepararnos para la guerra."- dijo Naruto.

Sus garras excavaron en el esponjoso césped. Naruto saltó a un árbol, luego al suelo y luego a otro árbol. Más rápido y más rápido se movía, devorando la tierra sabiendo que incluso si fuera golpeado con un meteoro, su compañera estaría a salvo en sus brazos.

Tres días después, Hinata miró a una gran nave de guerra, lisa y negra. Se estremeció y sintió los reconfortantes brazos de Naruto a su alrededor. Su escudo seguía y estaba envuelta alrededor de él, su cuerpo se moldeaba al suyo. Era como una extraña sensación ser encerrada en un material suave sin resistencia. Por mucho que la armadura era dura en el exterior, era muy suave y cálida en el interior.

Todos se habían reunido cuando la nave fue vista en el cielo. Hinata se sorprendió de ver al menos doscientos varones Castian. Cuando habían llegado al lugar, se había sorprendido de ver a las otras mujeres de la lanzadera. Naruto enseñó a los hombres cómo proteger a sus nuevas compañeras.

Con su cuerpo prácticamente pegado al de Naruto, Hinata sabía que estaba a

m salvo, pero estaba preocupada. Naruto había declarado que su padre estaba a bordo de esta nave.

¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Cómo sería un anciano de tres de mil años? ¿O como parecería?

La escotilla se levantó en una montaña de vapor ondulante y la primera reacción de Hinata fue levantar sus manos, pero no podía moverse. Naruto cruzó sus poderosos brazos sobre el pecho en respuesta.

Cuando un hombre enorme que no llevaba ningún escudo salió de la niebla ahumada, Naruto se adelantó. Su mano en puño levantado para golpear el hombre en un gesto de 'choca los cinco', pero con las manos cerradas. Naruto había golpeado al hombre suavemente no quería mandarlo volando cuando su padre no llevaba armadura.

Naruto y Sasuke, además de otros cuatro hombres eran ahora los únicos encerrados; todos los otros escudos habían caído.

-"Me saludas con la armadura; ¿has cambiado de lado?"- Preguntó el padre de Naruto.

Sonaba divertido y Hinata tragó saliva. Había esperado a un hombre más pequeño por alguna razón, uno gris y marchito. Este hombre era todo lo contrario. Con su cara pegada a la garganta de Naruto sólo podía mirar al hombre.

El hombre que tenía delante era un guerrero experimentado. Era un poco más grande que Naruto, pero se dio cuenta de lo poderoso que era por su presencia autoritaria. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, y sus ojos eran de color celeste. Había un fuerte parecido familiar.

-"Tengo una sorpresa para ti."- dijo Naruto.

Hinata casi se rió de su sonido, como de niño emocionado. Apostó que si pudiera, estaría retorciéndose como un cachorro. Hinata contuvo la respiración mientras el escudo de Naruto cayó, absorbiéndose de nuevo en su piel. Su padre parecía aturdido. Hinata se deslizó de la cintura de Naruto al suelo donde se apretó contra él.

-"Se trata de una mujer."- expresó en voz alta el padre de Naruto.

Hinata retrocedió aún más, casi detrás de él. Como Naruto, este hombre no tenía sentido del espacio personal y él la inhaló desde menos de un palmo de distancia. Se sintió aliviada cuando sus colmillos no se mostraron.

-"Minato, esta es Hinata."- dijo Naruto. -"Hinata, este es mi padre."

Minato levantó la mano pasando el dorso de sus dedos por su mejilla. No tenía miedo, pero estaba cautelosa. Su tacto era cálido y relajante. Sus dedos suaves y húmedos. Lo miró confundida. Pensaba que el toque de Naruto era el único que podía calmarla.

-"Estás sorprendida."- dijo Minato y sonrió. -"Puedo oler que te has apareado con mi hijo. Su sangre se ha mezclado y es parte de mí también. Eso te convierte en mi hija. Mi escudo te siente como un pariente de sangre y te protegerá si estás en peligro y Naruto no está cerca. Cualquier hombre en nuestra familia puede proteger con nuestros escudos y calmarte con un toque. La reacción de nuestro cuerpo es el instinto; nunca tengas miedo de mí."

-"Es sólo tú y yo."- dijo Naruto.

Para Hinata sonaba molesto.

-"Y Sasuke."- dijo Minato. -"Él es tu pareja guerrero. Cuando te emparejaste como guerrero os cortasteis y se mezcló la sangre. Al igual que yo protejo a mi hijo de la muerte, si su compañera se hiciera daño, él haría lo mismo. Está en su mejor interés mantenerte vivo y mantener a Hinata segura. Sin embargo, veo que ya tiene las manos llenas. ¿Cómo pusisteis las garras sobre estas mujeres? ¿Cómo siquiera supisteis cómo aparearos con ellas?"

-"La lanzadera se estrelló. Maté a dos de sus hombres porque ellos me atacaron. No me di cuenta que los humanos eran tan frágiles."- dijo Naruto.

A continuación, un poco avergonzado, le dijo a su padre que fue Hinata quien le enseñó a aparearse.

-"Visité la Tierra una vez, cuando yo era un poco mayor que tú."- dijo Minato. -"Padre y los otros decidieron permanecer lejos de la Tierra debido a que los seres humanos eran demasiado frágiles. Matarlos habría sido cruel e inútil. Su planeta había sido destinado para la destrucción independientemente. Eran una extraña raza enfadada."

-"Si sabías sobre las hembras humanas, ¿por qué no ir tras ellas después que nuestras mujeres murieron?"- Preguntó Sasuke.

-"¿En medio de los disturbios? Tenía mis manos llenas con nuestro planeta, con Naruto y contigo. Traer criaturas tan indefensas habría sido injusto. Todavía no pueden absorber el agua. Los seres humanos necesitan el consumo de líquido; se escapa de sus ojos, especialmente de las mujeres. Están en constante riesgo de deshidratación. Y para ser honesto, pensé que su planeta ya se había extinguido. No he estado allí en más de veinticinco siglos. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que una especie tan frágil duraría tanto tiempo?"

Hinata frunció el ceño.

-"¿Estás diciendo que seremos asesinados?"- preguntó Hinata con preocupación.

Minato le sonrió.

-"El joven advenedizo parece haber caído en manos del enemigo… las de los Akatsuki, no las mías. En su debido momento, lo rescataré… si elijo hacerlo. El insensato joven Castian pensaba reunir Akatsuki y Castians con promesas de un gran poder. Ahora, él y la mayoría de sus seguidores están encadenados. Algunos tuvieron suerte de escapar de nuestro planeta hogar para recuperarme. He enviado a esos malditos Akatsuki a largarse, pero no más."

-"Pero ¿cómo pudieron capturar a los Castians con armadura?"- Preguntó Sakura.

-"Creo que ahora sé cómo."- dijo Minato con gravedad. -"Un Castian es más débil en "necesidad", casi sin sentido con sólo un pensamiento en sus cabezas. Supongo que los Akatsuki han conseguido una bodega de algunas hembras."

-"¡Oh, no!"- susurró Hinata. -"Me pregunto si es Ulsy el planeta de los Akatsuki. Ahí es donde nuestro pueblo ha ido. Hidan, dio a entender que algo estaba pasando. Las mujeres estaban desapareciendo y los hombres eran asesinados."

-"Eso tendría sentido. Nuestros hombres están en su madurez. No hubieran sabido controlar un frenesí sexual y ser capaz de satisfacerlo."

-"Me controlé."- dijo Naruto pensativo. -"Entonces les dije a los demás qué esperar."

-"Pero los jóvenes advenedizos no tenían idea de qué esperar o cómo manejarlo sin orientación. Si utilizaron a estas hembras para atraer a los hombres en la niebla, un Castian es vulnerable. Una hembra Castian puede luchar contra un hombre Castian si no desea aparearse. Ahí es cuando somos vulnerables. El escudo no va a subir para dañar a una mujer si un hombre se excita sexualmente. A menos que se apareen, el macho aplastará la hembra con el peso de su armadura. El instinto nos impide hacerlo. Los hombres son, sin duda, incapaces de protegerse. Incluso si alguno pensara combatir el instinto y permitir su escudo para aplastar a una mujer, sería imposible. Sería más fácil dejar de respirar. Las hembras dan a los hombres la vida. Protegerlas está grabado en nuestros huesos. Excepto para los Akatsuki. Es por eso que fueron expulsados. Debemos rescatar a estas mujeres. No hay duda de que están siendo abusadas. Si los Castians no se aparean con ellas, no tienen protección."

-"Y sólo un compañero, o macho de la familia, o compañero guerrero puede proteger a una mujer."- agregó Naruto.

-"Sí."- Minato estuvo de acuerdo. -"Lo qué podría ser peor es si los Akatsuki logran criar con algunas de estas mujeres."

-"Tenemos mucho que aprender parece."- dijo Sasuke.

-"Sólo alrededor de las hembras, no sobre la guerra."- dijo Minato.

Una vez más se puso de pie en el tablón negro para ser escuchado por todos.

-"Castians leales a la casa de Minato, uníos. Todavía hay guerra y se necesitan vuestros servicios. Ahora que sabemos lo que los Akatsuki están utilizando como armas, podemos luchar. Antes de aterrizar, aprenderéis a controlar vuestro deseo sexual... al menos hasta que haya pasado la amenaza."

-"Minato, estos otros hombres y yo somos leales, pero nuestras mujeres no pueden volver con nosotros ni podemos dejarlas indefensas."- dijo Naruto.

Minato miró pensativo a su hijo. Saltó y se puso delante de Hinata.

-"Bienvenida, hija."- dijo y le agarró las manos. -"Te dejo bajo el cuidado de mi eficiente hijo."

Los hombres comenzaron a acumularse en la nave mientras Naruto y los otros pocos que se habían apareado quedaron atrás. Con una calurosa palmada en la espalda de Naruto y Sasuke, Minato ágilmente corrió al interior de la nave.

-"No se ve mucho mayor que tú."- murmuró Hinata.

Naruto tiró de Hinata en sus brazos. Una vez más la armadura de Naruto se levantó y se quedó mirando como una explosión de llamas se apoderó de ellos. Hinata estaba atemorizada. Los azules, rojos y naranjas bailaron alrededor y frente a ella, encerrándolos. Pero no sintió nada excepto la suavidad fresca del escudo y la calidez de Naruto. Cuando la nave se hubo ido, Hinata se quedó mirando los restos carbonizados de la tierra bajo sus pies. La mitad de escudo de Naruto bajó, igual que la de los demás.

-"Vamos a permanecer todos en mi base hasta que mi padre regrese por nosotros y nos diga que fue victorioso. Sin duda, encontrara una cura para el agua ahora que tenemos una buena razón y muy pronto si lo deseáis… ¡podréis llevar a vuestras compañeras a casa!"- Gritó Naruto.

Una aclamación sonó. Hinata apretó la cara contra su cuello. Su armadura se acercó y, más rápido que un relámpago, Naruto y los demás corrieron a través del terreno

Dos semanas habían pasado. Su grupo de doce permaneció secuestrado en el interior de la cúpula, llegando a conocerse unos a otros. Hinata había hecho algunas amistades duraderas. Los machos Castian eran muy dulces cuando se apareaban y no estaban en necesidad. Hinata aprendió a caminar entre ellos con facilidad sabiendo que ninguno de ellos le haría daño.

Aprendió a amar a Sasuke y Sakura. Los cuatro eran inseparables. Todos los hombres que se habían apareado estaban agradecidos que sus compañeros guerreros habían encontrado una compañera también.

Era tarde. Hinata se quedó mirando por un pequeño portal en la cúpula de la habitación de Naruto. Naruto había señalado una de las lunas, donde su padre fue a recuperar su liderazgo. Una estrella fugaz iluminó el cielo y Hinata cruzó los dedos y pidió un deseo.

-"¿Que deseo pediste?"- Naruto le preguntó.

-"¿Los Castians también piden deseos a las estrellas fugaces?"

-"No, pero sentí tu esperanza y deseo profundo y supe que habías pedido algo."

-"Me gustaría que tu padre tenga éxito."

Naruto la giró en sus brazos.

-"Mi padre siempre tiene éxito cuando se trata de la guerra."

-"¿Estás sintiendo no estar luchando con él?"

-"No, porque eso significaría que no te tengo."

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y reclamó su boca. Sus lenguas bailaban. Naruto se sentía tan cálido y suave por dentro. Naruto lanzó su boca e inhaló profundamente en su cuello.

-"Hueles tan bien, tan dulce. Igual que las frutas y el zand."

-"¿Arena?"

Él se rió entre dientes.

-"No, zand es una bebida dulce que les encanta disfrutar a los más pequeños pero que los hace un poco demasiado activos si beben demasiado. No he bebido uno en unos pocos cientos de años."

-"Suena como Kool-Aid."

Naruto la levantó y se dirigió a su cama. La acostó en las sábanas limpias.

Hinata había ido a hacer la cama, pero Naruto la había frenado. Con una extraña palabra, las sabanas se deshicieron y se reemplazaron solas, como una cubierta de piscina. Fue fascinante. Naruto llegó hasta desgarrar la tela de su ropa.

-"Si sigues haciendo eso, voy a salir corriendo."- le reprendió.

Naruto lo arrojó al replicador.

-"Se recicla a sí mismo."

-"¿Hay algo que no tengas aquí?"

-"Nada más."

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y la besó largo y profundo. Hinata le agarró el sedoso pelo entre sus dedos. Cuando levantó la vista, estaba curiosa de ver las estrellas parpadeando sobre ellos.

-"¿Naruto?"

-"¿Hmm?"

-"¿Qué pasó con el techo?"

Naruto frunció el ceño. Se volvió y miró hacia arriba. La siguiente cosa que Hinata supo es que su escudo estaba activo, ella estaba aplastada contra su cuerpo y él estaba corriendo a un ritmo apresurado. En todas partes que Hinata miraba, los Castians que quedaron atrás con sus nuevas compañeras estaban dispersándose hacia el bosque. Estaba oscuro, pero las cuatro lunas estaban llenas y brillaban con la luz suficiente para que Hinata viera las explosiones en la distancia. Estaban bajo ataque.

-"Sasuke."- murmuró Naruto.

Se detuvo en seco y olfateó el aire. Luego giró y se dirigió en una dirección diferente. Más adelante, Hinata vió a Sasuke luchando con tres bestias armadas. Su armadura era diferente de la de los Castians. Eran de un gris pálido con espinas de punta en escalas por la espalda. Una cola bifurcada se agitaba para agarrar la pierna de Sasuke, tratando de golpearle. Hinata quiso gritar, llorar, pero el escudo regulaba su cuerpo. Sus latidos se mantuvieron estables, y no sudó ni entró en pánico. Era como si ver a dos seres sobrenaturales batallando fuera un hecho normal.

Naruto estaba pronto en la incursión. Él y Sasuke se situaron espalda-con-espalda. Hinata no podía girar la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba adelante, pero podía ver a Sasuke luchar. Los Castians utilizaban armas. Fue la fuerza de sus escudos que decidió que serían victoriosos. Golpes de martilleo sonaban.

Hinata vio a Sasuke ser golpeado en el pecho con un puño de hierro. Sasuke se desvió.

-"¡Renuncia a ella!"- Gritó la bestia.

Hinata estaba sorprendida. Sabían que las mujeres estaban bajo la armadura.

¡Oh Dios!

En medio del aire, Naruto y Sasuke giraron simultáneamente en batalla. Cada uno sabía los pensamientos del otro. Se movieron como uno. Los Akatsuki no luchaban en grupos de dos. Sus emociones se nublaban durante la batalla y sólo pensaban en su propia auto-preservación, por lo que le había dicho Naruto.

Una vez más, una bestia fue hacia el pecho de Sasuke donde estaba Sakura, sin duda, acurrucada en su propio miedo. Hinata hizo una mueca cuando largas garras chirriaron en la parte delantera de la armadura de Sasuke, sonando como clavos en una pizarra.

El aliento de Hinata se expulso rápidamente cuando sintió una hendidura en la espalda. Se preguntó si Naruto había sido golpeado. Cuando Sasuke era golpeado y el golpe hería con éxito, lo sabía con certeza. Hinata pudo ver la armadura descender muy ligeramente en el pecho.

Hinata escuchó lo que sonó como una risa gruñendo de un Akatsuki. Una cola se deslizó por la pierna de Sasuke y lo tiró sobre una rodilla. Naruto reaccionó al instante. Naruto agarró la cola y la partió por la mitad. El ser rugió.

La cola se retorció en el suelo hasta que se quedó inmóvil. Sasuke estaba de nuevo arriba.

Cuando Naruto tropezó, Hinata se preguntó qué había sucedido. Cinco Akatsuki más aparecieron. Hinata gimió y podía sentir el sudor resbalando en la frente. Entonces supo que algo fuera estaba mal. El escudo estaba desviando todo el poder hacia Naruto. Hinata sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Estaba aterrorizada. El escudo de Naruto descendió y Hinata cayó al suelo.

Miró a Naruto que estaba furioso y aterrorizado por ella. Para su horror, también vio a Sakura caer al suelo. Igual que Hinata, Sakura estaba con el torso desnudo. Al parecer, los Akatsuki los interrumpieron igual que a ella y Naruto.

Inmediatamente, las armaduras de Naruto y Sasuke subieron y, con fuerzas renovadas, se enfrentaron de nuevo.

Sakura y Hinata se mantuvieron agazapadas entre ambos hombres. Había demasiados Akatsuki, todos tratando de llegar a las mujeres, sabiendo que si eran asesinadas, sus hombres caerían.

Hinata sintió el roce de una cola contra su pantorrilla y gritó. Sasuke pisó su pie contra el suelo y la cola se rompió con un crujido. Otro Akatsuki aulló de rabia. Todo ante ella parecía una batalla masiva de seres en avance rápido.

Todos se movían tan rápido, que era difícil seguir la pista de dónde estaba cada uno.

Un grito de guerra sonó y Hinata vió a un grupo de hombres Castian armados a la carrera hacia ellos. Era Minato. El padre de Naruto saltó y aterrizó en tres Akatsuki. Las manos en garras rebanaron con saña la armadura gris y, para sorpresa de Hinata, observó una herida en un escudo. Minato de hecho era un guerrero muy fuerte.

Naruto y Sasuke se retorcieron y se volvieron, pero no importaba su dirección, siempre se mantuvieron espalda-contra-espalda. Los Akatsuki fueron incapaces de llegar a ella o a Sakura. En poco tiempo, los Akatsuki se retiraron.

Los Castians habían ganado.

-"Padre."- dijo Naruto y fue a él.

Su escudo cayó. Para Hinata se veía agotado. Afortunadamente, en el horizonte, los soles empezaban a subir.

Los dos hombres entrelazaron sus manos.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Escudos

Capítulo Seis

-"Eso fue una muy buena sincronización, Padre."- dijo Naruto.

Su cuerpo estaba sudando y Naruto nunca recordó una vez en su vida sentirse tan cansado. Necesitaría tiempo para que su escudo se regenerara. Su padre puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto.

-"Yo había temido esto."- dijo Minato.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Estás agotado. Se me ocurrió casi demasiado tarde decirte que tu escudo no puede luchar largo tiempo para proteger a dos."- dijo su padre.

-"Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"- Preguntó Naruto. -"¿Como protegeremos a nuestros compañeras?"

-"Harás lo que acabas de hacer. Los Castians luchan espalda-con-espalda no sólo para la protección de su compañero guerrero, también para la protección de su pareja femenina. Los Castians se mueven demasiado rápido para permitir que nada se interponga entre ellos. El escudo no puede regular tu temperatura interna y el terror de tu compañera en el ejercicio de tal acalorada batalla. Por períodos cortos de tiempo, sí. No para siempre."

-"¿Es por eso que madre murió?"

-"No podía protegerla para siempre, incluso si nosotros nos hubiéramos apareado."- dijo un tanto evasivo.

Naruto volvió para mirar a Hinata en la línea de árboles. Ella y Sakura estaban de pie una junto a la otra, respirando pesadamente. Hinata estaba cambiando de un pie a otro, un brazo sobre sus pechos desnudos mientras trataba de parecer valiente. Los soles de la mañana captaron su pelo negro destacando ese reflejo azúl que le encataba haciéndolo brillar. Se veía muy pequeña.

Su miedo cuando él luchó casi fue su perdición. Su escudo ya no podía regular los dos latidos. Naruto fue incapaz de producir cualquier secreción para calmarla, ya que el escudo no se lo permitió. A pesar de la corta distancia que los separaba, podía sentir su preocupación. Era la misma sensación cuando sabía que Sasuke estaba luchando y lo necesitaba.

-"Necesito consolarla, pero me siento tan débil, Padre."- dijo Naruto tristemente.

-"Tus brazos alrededor de ella será lo mejor. Ella sabe que está a salvo ahora. Siento su preocupación, también. Se preocupa por ti, no por sí misma, es una pequeña cosa valiente."

Naruto asintió y se movió para ir a ella. Entonces, por encima de la línea de árboles se deslizó un objeto gris. Flotaba cerca de las mujeres. Naruto estaba corriendo, gritando. Sasuke estaba gritando a las mujeres para que corrieran. El escudo de Naruto se quedó abajo, intentó levantarlo. Su padre estaba protegido y moviéndose como un relámpago en cuatro patas. Las zarpas y garras de Minato agarraron el suelo para impulsarlo aún más rápido.

Era muy tarde.

Una bola de fuego estalló hacia Hinata y Sakura. Naruto vio a Hinata mirar hacia arriba. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver su pálido rostro.

Con una explosión de energía empujó a Sakura tan fuerte como pudo, enviando a la mujer a volar a un lugar seguro en el abrazo de Sasuke.

El escudo de Sasuke subió; se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y se hizo un ovillo.

Sakura era tan pequeña que Naruto sólo podía suponer que su cuerpo había necesitado menos del escudo de Sasuke.

Era demasiado tarde para Hinata. Su padre no llegaría a tiempo. Hinata se agachó y gritó. La explosión también golpeó a su padre y lo envió volando hacia atrás. Minato se había enrollado sobre sus pies en un instante para seguir adelante. El fuego envolvió a Hinata. Aún así, Naruto corrió hacia ella.

El fuego ardía alrededor de ella, sobre ella. Se había ido de su visión. El padre de Naruto se había detenido, con la cabeza inclinada cuando su nuera se incendió. Cuando Naruto llegó, su padre lo agarró y lo llevó abajo. Naruto fue aplastado contra su pecho. Su padre no le había mantenido así desde que murió su madre. Entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de morir.

Su padre estaba diciéndole adiós. Naruto sintió que su corazón se rompía. No quería dejar a su padre. Ahora debería poner su escudo hacia arriba, a pesar de que todavía estaba regenerándose, pero ¿cómo podría? No podía vivir sin su Hinata.

El fuego se apagó, y el humo se arremolinó. En el suelo donde estaba ella todo era negrura a su alrededor. Naruto parpadeó con fuerza y luego volvió a parpadear. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente intacto. No se había carbonizado hasta la muerte. Naruto tragó saliva. Se separó de las manos de su padre y se fue con ella. Con cuidado y con gran ternura, la volvió en sus brazos. Ella aún respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente. Aturdido Naruto miró a su padre. Su padre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, echó atrás la cabeza y aulló. Sasuke y Sakura se movieron hacia adelante.

-"Padre, está viva."- dijo Naruto en temor.

Su padre se puso en cuclillas junto a él. Respiró hondo y se rió entre dientes. Él dio una palmada en la espalda Naruto.

-"Tú has criado con tu pequeña compañera."-

-"¿Eh?"

-"Está llevando a tu bebé."- explicó su padre. -"Un varón Castian no decide el sexo de un bebé, en su lugar la hembra lo hace. La dádiva del macho es la protección a su descendencia. No me extraña que estuvieras tan cansado, cuando has dado literalmente un pedazo de ti mismo. El bebé tiene su propio escudo. Con mucho, el mayor escudo de todos. Un bebé Castian nunca puede ser abortado. Una vez que está concebido, es indestructible mientras sea llevado y sea amantado hasta los tres años y medio. Tu compañera es ahora indestructible y lo será hasta que su leche se seque."

-"Es por eso que madre se fue. Su leche se secó."- dijo Naruto.

-"Sí. No podía amamantarte para siempre, hijo. No fue tú culpa."

Hinata comenzó a agitar sus brazos. Sus ojos parpadearon y miró hacia él con confusión. Naruto le sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí.

-"Estás bien, Hinata. Estás segura."- La tranquilizó.

-"Vi que algo me golpeó. No recuerdo nada después de eso."

-"Tu hija es muy fuerte."- dijo Minato.

-"¿Mi qué?"- Preguntó Hinata y comenzó a luchar por ponerse en pie.

Ella bajó la mirada, parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que sus pechos estaban desnudos. Sus manos se levantaron para cubrirse y su rostro flameó rojo.

-"¿Una hembra?"- preguntó Naruto. -"¿Cómo es posible?"

-"Vosotros, los hombres, habéis llegado a la madurez. Es hora de que las mujeres nazcan."- explicó Minato.

Naruto negó con la cabeza en la confusión.

-"¿Pero no les toma a las hembras 400 años para la mayoría de edad?"-

-"No. En el momento en que tienen unos veintiuno, son lo suficientemente maduras para un varón Castian. Todo el mundo sabe que las niñas maduran más rápido que los chicos."- dijo su padre y se rió entre dientes.

-"¡Veintiuno!"- Naruto casi aulló. -"Ningún hombre aquí va a tocar a mi bebé."

-"Hijo."- dijo Minato amablemente. -"Un hombre aprende a controlar su mordedura con el tiempo. Vamos a mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella. Naruto, ella tiene que acoplarse para vivir más tiempo. Una mujer no nace con la inmortalidad virtual; ella debe aparearse para ganarla. También cuando se destete, ella ya no tendrá un escudo. La nuestra es una tarea importante para mantener a tu pareja y a la niña a salvo. La parte buena es que se necesita una aldea para criar a un niño. Hasta que ella sea mayor de edad, seguirá siendo una niña. Cualquier Castian macho puede protegerla hasta que entre en necesidad. Después de eso, bueno vamos a decir simplemente que tengo mucho que enseñarte acerca de las mujeres."

-"Pero pensé que cada 400 años una mujer daba a luz a un hijo varón."- dijo Hinata con confusión.

-"Vas a tener un hijo varón lo suficientemente pronto. Ahora que sabemos que la Tierra se está muriendo, creo que muchas mujeres estarán de acuerdo en acompañarnos aquí. Nuestra raza no está condenada, después de todo. Y tampoco lo estarán los humanos."- dijo Minato.

-"Espero que no sea demasiado tarde."- dijo Hinata con tristeza. -"La Tierra se está cayendo a pedazos. Así que muchos mueren todos los días."

Minato la abrazó.

-"Los Akatsuki se han retirado por el momento. Naruto, permanecerá a cargo de este planeta. Tenemos gente que trabaja en el agua ahora que sabemos que hay esperanza. Estoy tomando una de nuestras naves de guerra para ir a la Tierra. Otras han sido enviadas al planeta que los humanos llaman Ulsy para tratar de salvar a nuestros hombres y a las mujeres humanas. Otras tres naves estarán aquí para vuestro uso, por si los Akatsuki vuelven. Os dejo con vuestra propio ejército."

-"¿Pueden los Akatsuki morir si sus naves explotan?"- Preguntó con curiosidad Hinata.

-"No exactamente."- respondió Minato. - "Cuando estalla la nave, los Akatsuki pueden poner sus escudos arriba o elegir morir con sus escudos abajo."

-"¿Por qué elegirían dejar sus escudos abajo?"- Preguntó.

-"A veces es mejor morir que girar en el espacio hasta que tu armadura se da por vencida. Necesitamos el sol para regenerar nuestros escudos, como lo hacen los Akatsuki. No hay sol en el espacio. En el mejor de los casos podrían flotar sin rumbo durante un mes. Pero durante ese tiempo su escudo trabaja para mantenerlo hidratado y vivo. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se quede sin energía."

Naruto sintió a Hinata estremecerse. Podía sentir su empatía. Se sorprendió.

Esos bastardos habían intentado matarla y tenía suficiente compasión para sentir su dolor. A continuación, tuvo un pensamiento.

-"¿Padre? Si Hinata tiene ahora el escudo del bebé, ¿significa eso que no necesito protegerla?"

-"No. Puedes hacerlo, pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto por ella. Te llevará algún tiempo regenerar el pedazo de escudo que le diste a tu hijo."

-"Me siento fuerte otra vez. Puedo sentir que mi escudo tiene su energía de vuelta."

-"Necesitarás tu fuerza."- dijo su padre y le dio una palmada en la espalda.-"Al estar esperando, las hembras son altamente emocionales. El escudo del bebé no la protegerá de las emociones. Tú madre era una pesadilla mientras te llevaba."

Hinata frunció el ceño a Minato y cruzó los brazos mas apretados sobre el pecho cuando ambos hombres se rieron. Naruto la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la frente.

-"Parece que no he terminado de ahorrarte pesadillas."- dijo Naruto y se rió entre dientes.

**_Fin_**

**_El siguiente será el Epílogo._**


	8. Final

Final

-"Hinata, te he estado buscando por todas partes."- dijo Naruto.

Hinata se volvió y le sonrió. Naruto le tomó la mano. Hinata estaba soñando, sólo ella sabía que estaba soñando y sabía que Naruto era real. Cuando Hinata se había quedado dormida y luego abrió sus ojos, pensó encontrarse en el lugar especial de Naruto. En su lugar, se encontró sola. Curiosamente, ella se había movido en el sueño hacia su pequeño estanque.

Cuando era niña, sus padres habían alquilado una casa de campo. Había un hermoso lago por un camino pequeño. Un día se había desviado de la ruta y se había perdido y encontró este estanque. Nadie había aparecido y Hinata había estado demasiado encantada para tener miedo. Había encontrado su camino a casa por su cuenta y dejó un rastro para poder visitarlo de nuevo.

Se había aventurado hacia allí cada vez que habían estado de vacaciones hasta que llegaron las brutales tormentas.

-"Debe ser el bebé."- dijo Hinata. -"He estado hablando con ella. Cuando lo hago, me imagino lugares hermosos. No quiero pensar en el horrible lío en que se ha convertido mi planeta así que estoy recordando la forma en que fue."

Naruto fue de rodillas ante ella. Él apretó los labios contra su vientre.

-"Escucha a tu padre, pequeña. Necesito saber dónde está tu madre en todo momento. Nunca os desprotegeré a cualquiera de vosotras."

-"No creo que ella entienda."- dijo Hinata secamente.

-"Por supuesto que sí."- dijo Naruto sorprendido, luego rodó los ojos. -"Me olvido de que no puedes sentir emociones como yo."

-"¿Me estás diciendo que este bebé puede sentir?"- no podía creerlo.

-"Claro. Lo hace. Ha incorporado una defensa. Un escudo de energía va a subir a tu alrededor si detecta a algún varón que no sea su padre rondándote."

-"¿Cualquier varón?"

-"No a mi padre o Sasuke. Minato me dijo que tus feromonas aumentan durante el embarazo. Eso te hará muy deseable para otros machos. Recuerda que somos aún muy jóvenes, a pesar de que estamos en los casi cuatrocientos años. También los hombres de este planeta acaban de descubrir a las hembras. Su olor solo es un afrodisíaco."

-"Genial."- dijo Hinata y gimió.

Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

-"Otros hombres no pueden llegar físicamente cerca de ti. Un hombre que está en necesidad es peligroso. Nuestro bebé puede sentir esto. Su escudo va a subir y tu puedes abrirte paso a través de los bastardos calientes, sin siquiera pestañear."

-"¿Qué pasa cuando este amantando?"- Preguntó Hinata.

Su cultura era fascinante.

-"Darás fuera otro olor. Padre dijo que es uno de crianza. A los hombres les resultará dulce y calmante. No estarán más calientes por ti como no lo estarían por su propia madre. Durante el primer año del bebé, nunca estarás más de unos pocos metros lejos de ella. A medida que crece y se hace más fuerte, ella querrá explorar y eventualmente ir más lejos por su cuenta. Para entonces, la leche que produces se habrá regulado. Debido a que tu leche es necesaria para la supervivencia del niño, estarás protegida por un nuevo escudo."

-"¿Mi leche es mi escudo?"

-"Esa es una manera de verlo."

-"Eso es tan extraño."

-"Extraño, pero cierto."

-"¿Qué más dijo tu padre acerca de las mujeres?"

-"Él me sentó y me explicó los hechos de la vida con gran detalle."- dijo Naruto y le guiñó un ojo.

Hinata se puso desnuda delante de él. Naruto fue una vez más de rodillas ante ella. Hinata gimió cuando él abrió las piernas y la lamió. En pequeños círculos con la lengua se arremolinó, sumergiéndola y retirándose hasta que su respiración se incrementó.

Hinata enterró sus manos en su pelo y se meció contra él. Gritó cuando se corrió. Naruto se levantó lentamente y se quitó la ropa.

-"Has estado ocultándome esto."- dijo Naruto con voz ronca.

Hinata estaba confundida, hasta que la empujó suavemente sobre sus rodillas.

-"Hm, tu padre ha sido un hombre muy ocupado."- dijo ella.

Naruto gimió cuando ella envolvió sus labios sobre su glande y lo chupó con fuerza. Su erección era impresionante.

Naruto la levantó bajo sus brazos y la llevó hasta el agua. El agua era cálida y acogedora. Cuando estaban hasta la cintura, Naruto la dejó. Su boca reclamó la de ella. Le abrió las piernas y Hinata echó atrás la cabeza cuando la penetró.

Bombeó en ella duro y rápido. Las olas de agua ondearon en torno a ellos.

Finalmente Naruto desaceleró. Hinata dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro y esperó a su mordedura. Nunca llegó. Naruto aulló su liberación.

-"No me mordiste."- dijo confusa.

-"No había necesidad. Ya estás llevando a mi hijo. Un hombre crece cuando una hembra está lista para concebir. Al parecer es la única vez que crece tan grande. Así que la mordedura no es sólo para relajarla después de todo, es para que esté más receptiva. La hormona es añadida para ayudar a dar un pedazo de mí, mi escudo, a nuestro bebé."

-"Entonces, ¿no me vas a morder más?"

-"En unos cuatro años a partir de ahora vamos a hacerlo, para tener un hijo. Padre dice que mi cuerpo sabrá cuando esté listo. Pero hay veces en que te morderé sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Salvo que no hasta después de que nazca el bebé."

-"Pero las hembras humanas tienen su periodo cada mes, así que después de que nazca el bebé comenzará de nuevo."- dijo.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Entramos en necesidad."

-"Oh. Padre dice que no lo harás."

-"¿No voy a tener mi período en cuatro años?"- estaba atónita.

-"No."

Hinata se acurrucó más cerca de él.

-"Creo que me gustan tus rituales de apareamiento."

-"Es para la protección de la mujer, y creo que para la nuestra. No podemos tener a nuestros hombres en necesidad cada mes. Nos volveríamos locos por las hormonas. ¿Te imaginas una semana entera de estar de mal humor, calientes y locos, todos los meses?"

-"Caramba, no."- dijo Hinata secamente.

Hinata de repente gritó cuando vio a una serpiente de agua dirigirse hacia ellos. Un campo de fuerza se activó y Naruto salió volando al otro lado del charco. En el momento en que aterrizó, su armadura se había levantado. Saltó de nuevo en el estanque y decapitó al reptil. Hinata lo estaba mirando a los ojos incrédula, la boca abierta.

-"¡Nuestro bebé puede patear tu culo!"- Chilló.

Naruto se acercó más, pero no pudo llegar cerca de ella. Su mano se levantó y llamó al escudo invisible.

-"Bebé, deja que tu padre entre."

Hinata se rió.

-"Podría ayudar si pones tu armadura hacia abajo."

Naruto bajó la armadura. El escudo de Hinata bajó. Naruto rió y la atrajo hacia sí.

-"Cierra los ojos."- dijo Naruto.

Hinata cumplió. Él entonces le dijo que los abriera. Una vez más estaban en el planeta de Naruto y en su lugar favorito. Ya estaban en el otro estanque.

-"No hay nada aquí para asustar a cualquiera de vosotras."- dijo Naruto.

-"Espera hasta que le diga a Sasuke que fuiste golpeado por un bebé."

-"Muy divertido. Tengo la sensación de que muy pronto Sasuke va a aprender todo acerca de los bebés."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Mi padre dice que no estaba sorprendido que Sasuke encontrara una de las mujeres, o que ella era conocida por ti. Tu olor estaba en ella y lo llevó derecho a ella. Igual que un faro. Los guerreros se aparean al mismo tiempo. Tienen descendencia al mismo tiempo, también. "

-"Estoy feliz por ellos. Será bueno para llevarse juntos."- dijo entonces tenía un pensamiento. -"La compañera del guerrero de tu padre, murió."

-"Sí, él se apareó con una hembra."

-"Pero tu padre no se había apareado."

-"No. Mi padre nos crió a Sasuke y a mi juntos."

-"¿Sasuke es el hijo de la pareja guerrera de Minato?"

-"Sí."-

-"¿Así que tu padre puede proteger a Sakura?"

-"No. Él podría proteger a la madre de Sasuke. Minato nunca tuvo necesidad de proteger a Sasuke. Todos los varones Castian mantienen el escudo que su padre les da. Nunca desaparece, y sólo se hace más fuerte."

-"Tus costumbres son tan extrañas."

-"¿Te parece mal?"

-"No, en absoluto."- dijo y se acurrucó en sus brazos. -"Ahora que sabéis sobre la Tierra, ¿crees que tu padre podría encontrar a una compañera?"

-"No lo sé, pero lo dudo."- dijo Naruto pensativo.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Mi padre nunca dejó de amar a mi madre. Todo lo que tenía se lo dio a ella. No, creo que Minato estará demasiado involucrado con la política para una mujer."

-"Nunca se sabe."- dijo Hinata y sonrió. -"El amor se puede encontrar en los lugares más extraños."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Hinata suspiró cuando sus labios se asentaron en los de ella. Hinata sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando Naruto y no tenía nada que ver con las hormonas... bueno, tal vez...

**_FIN_**

**_Bueno! hemos llegado al final!_**

**_El libro se llama «Escudo» de_****_ C. L. Scaley de la Serie Nuevo Mundo la número 1_**

**_Cortita pero linda jaja._**

**_Espero que la hayan disfrutado_**


End file.
